Baka Onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Cross y Tiedoll: casados. Allen y Kanda: enamorados. Sin embargo, el pasado siempre vuelve para causar problemas ¿El moyashi y Bakanda podrán salvar su amor? YULLEN. SEGUNDA PARTE de "Baka onii-chan!".
1. Chapter 1

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, segunda parte, celos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen estaba en la sala sentado en el sofá viendo por la ventana como si esperara a que Kanda lo fuera a buscar y se lo llevara lejos. Huele el delicioso aroma de los muffins recién horneados y se acerca sigilosamente a la cocina, no puede evitar sentirse como un aprovechado haciendo que Link cocine todos esos dulces para él, es tan buena persona.

Link es hijo del amigo de su padre. Últimamente, Cross había estado arrastrándolo a casa de Link, lo dejaba ahí mientras se iban a beber. La verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Kanda estaba en clases de verano y la comida de Link no era para nada un desperdicio. En cuanto las clases terminaban, Kanda pasaba por él y se iban a algún lugar.

Claro que Kanda no parecía muy conforme con eso, consideraba que ese tal Link no era de confianza y últimamente el Moyashi no hacía nada más que hablar de los pastelillos de Link, los libros que leía Link y todo lo que hacía Link, le hacía crujir los dientes cuando escuchaba los comentarios, además no entendía porque Cross dejaba a Allen con Link las veces que salía, no era un jodido mocoso de 5 años, y no necesitaba una niñera, aunque era evidente que algo estaba planeando.

Allen devoraba la primera bandeja de muffins (aún calientes) cuando Kanda llegó por él. Link lo recibió con rostro serio e insistió para que esperaran la segunda bandeja y pudieran llevarse unos cuantos a casa. Kanda se negó y con Allen lleno hasta las orejas de pan, se fueron de la casa.

Link entró desanimado. Le producía una extraña satisfacción cocinarle a ese niño, charlar con él e incluso sólo estar callados viendo la tv. Todo era perfecto hasta que llegaba Kanda, Allen se atontaba y dejaba hasta la comida.

Miró por la ventana, Allen se estiraba para darle un beso en los labios a Kanda y el otro tomaba su mano.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho y se alejó de la ventana, conocía perfectamente las órdenes de su padre, hacer que Allen se fijara en él pero... no podía hacer algo tan ruin. Era evidente los sentimientos de Allen por Kanda pese que se fuera su onii-chan, quizás por eso se sentía en algo de desventaja.

Su padre volvió unas pocas horas después con un ligero aroma a alcohol, se echó al sofá como si estuviera cansado y le preguntó rápidamente sus avances del día, casi estuvo a punto de tartamudear.

- ¿Padre realmente es necesario hacer esto? - se atrevió a preguntar, quería saber si existiría alguna posibilidad de que su padre le liberara de tan comprometedora misión, así al menos podría ser libre para ser amigo de Allen al menos.

- Me diste tu palabra, no estarás retractándote ¿o sí?

Link trató de explicarse pero no encontró las palabras correctas y que no mostraran debilidad de su parte.

- No, es sólo que... usted está interesado en Cross, Allen vendrá, lo quiera o no.

- No basta con eso, si ese mocoso sigue estando con Kanda Yuu, Cross volverá siempre a verse con Tiedoll. ¿O es que no te sientes en la capacidad de cumplir con eso? me decepcionas - se levantó de su sillón.

- ¡Padre! - gritó.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza su padre era el ser al que tanto le debía y admiraba, no podía defraudarlo - Padre disculpe mis palabras, yo daré lo mejor de mí para cumplir con la misión encomendada - apretó aún más sus puños, en su mente pedía perdón a Allen.

- Eso es lo que espero. Ojala dentro de poco pueda ver que su compromiso sea efectivo.

Link subió a su habitación, tomó su móvil y abrió el whatsapp. Vio el contacto de Allen.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa el viernes? acabo de bajar la serie de la que te hablé el otro día, podríamos verla."

Allen en su habitación oyó la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, era Link, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿En serio? estaría encantando después de todo Bakanda ese día tiene clases hasta tarde"- le envió.

Kanda que venía de darse una ducha entro viendo al Moyashi mensajeando. Allen le vio y rápidamente le dijo de sus planes para el viernes.

Gruñó inevitablemente. Trataba de no ponerse celoso, después de todo, seguía viendo a Alma y Allen no decía nada, pero Link... no confiaba en los que pudieran interesarse por Allen, lo hacían con doble intención. Su novio era un buen chico, pero por alguna razón atraía la desgracia.

- Pasaré por ti en cuanto salga.

Dijo algo resentido, ese día hacían un mes de novios... era cursi, pero por lo menos, ese único día, no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Notó aquel gruñido en protesta, pero decidió ignorarlo, se aburría estando solo en casa, además Link era muy buena persona y tenía gustos parecidos a los suyos.

- Como digas Bakanda - dijo con una sonrisa. Kanda le lanzó la toalla húmeda al rostro. Cuando se la quitó Kanda estaba muy cerca suyo se la arrebató y aprovechó a tomar sus labios. Disfrutó del momento enredando sus manos en los cabellos húmedos.

Hasta que de pronto escucharon el llamado de Tiedoll para que bajaran a cenar.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de "Baka Onii-chan!" ;D. Pronto sabrán por qué lo he dividido pues habrá plot twist. Gracias por su apoyo con la primera parte y espero ue esta no los decepcione, abrazos para todos : D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: Yullen, drama, peleas de pareja.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Tan inoportuno el viejo.

Se lanzó sobre Allen dejando que todo su peso cayera sobre él. En ese momento hubiera querido desnudarlo y probar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no quería que el Moyashi lo comparara con Neah y su comportamiento depredador.

Sólo lo aplastó y rió ante las protestas del otro, lo besó nuevamente, casi quedándose sin aliento, y bajó a cenar.

Trató de normalizar su respiración y aspecto, que en su cara no se reflejara nada lo alterado que había quedado. Bajó a cenar junto a Tiedoll. Cross no había vuelto aún y la comida que Tiedoll había hecho para él se enfriaba. Allen vio un tanto molesto preguntándose donde estaría su estúpido padre, desde que se había encontrado con Leverrier quien decía que era un viejo amigo suyo no dejaba de faltar a veces a la comidas y Tiedoll no preguntaba nada cosa que le extrañaba, solo esperaba que su padre no lo arruinara.

Resultaba sumamente común que Cross descuidara sus relaciones, más aún si le daban alcohol caro y algún lujo extravagante. Y así era Leverrier, rico y estirado, pero sobre todo, era el dinero lo que le gustaba a Cross. Bien, pues que disfrutara, pero que no hiciera sentir mal a Tiedoll.  
Subieron después de lavar los platos.

Se estiró sobre la cama pensando en las estupideces de su padre. Kanda le picó las costillas para que se recorriera y le dejara espacio.

Hablaron de la escuela y pronto pasaron a "Link", para evitar que continuara hablando de ese fulano, y porque se moría de ganas, Kanda besó el cuello de Allen y para su sorpresa, este coló su mano bajo la camiseta.

Desde hacía un tiempo quería superar lo de Neah, le había pedido a Kanda aun tiempo pero ahora quería concretar aquello que no habían podido hacer a causa de su miedo o de las múltiples interrupciones.

Sintió como besaba su cuello, en respuesta sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a buscar desabrochar su camisa ante una mirada sorprendida del otro que cambio con una sonrisa maliciosa desbrochando la suya también. Hoy Kanda Yuu iba a poder ser uno junto a Allen.

De pronto el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose llamó su atención. Ambos pararon percatándose de que el sonido venía de abajo. Sin esperar Allen fue a ver de qué se trataba ante la expresión frustrada de Kanda.

Bajaron las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron pues el cristal roto fue acompañado por varios gritos de Tiedoll.

El florero de la sala había sido lanzado hacía Cross pero no había dado en el blanco.  
- Vendí mi casa por ti, obligué a mi hijo a venir...

- Sabías que yo no era fiel, te casaste conmigo bajo tu propio riesgo - dijo Cross protegiéndose de los controles de la tv y DVD.

Allen y Kanda se miraron, ambos lo sabían, Cross por fin la había cagado.

-¡ALLEN! - gritó Cross

- No, al niño no lo arrastres en tus estupideces, te lo llevarás hasta que tengas un lugar digno, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a tratar de vagabundo! - amenazó Tiedoll

Cross rió - No te preocupes tengo dónde hospedarme - dijo provocando que Tiedoll le mirara herido - Así que empaca estúpido hijo- ordeno pero Allen ni se movió.

Kanda se coloco delante suyo y de su padre - No voy a permitir que te lleves al Moyashi y mucho menos que insultes a mi padre - Kanda le enfrentó con una dura mirada ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un buen rato.

- Vendré por ti en la mañana... no estoy para dramas. - dijo Cross mirando las lágrimas de Tiedoll y sonriéndole maliciosamente a Kanda.

Kanda miro con furia contenida a Cross mientras se marchaba, sostenía al viejo llevándole al sofá para que estuviera un poco más cómodo. Allen veía todo con un sentimiento de culpa, se preguntaba cómo era posible que su padre fuese tan idiota como para echar al traste su relación con una persona como el señor Tiedoll. - Tiedoll-san... - apenas ni sabía que decir, Kanda estaba allí a su lado. Recordó las palabras de su padre. Kanda le saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole que se quedara allí, que iría a prepararle un té a su padre.

Tiedoll trataba de secarse las lágrimas, no quería que los niños lo vieran así. Le pidió a Allen que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas. - propuso muy angustiado por la clase de chiquero a donde Cross lo volvería a meter.

Allen no supo que decir. Por supuesto que quería quedarse ahí, jamás había sentido que tuviera un hogar hasta que había llegado a casa de Tiedoll. Y su onii-chan, no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz.

Pero su estúpido padre... temía por él, porque, a pesar de ser un vago, necesitaba de él para no matarse.

Allen abrazó a Tiedoll.

- Realmente aprecio su amabilidad señor Tiedoll - dijo en voz baja evitando derrumbarse también y dejar escapar finas lágrimas. Cuando Kanda volvió con el té se separo dándole espacio para que lo tomara y se relajara un momento. Kanda le miro y el solo pudo desviar el rostro. Tiedoll le agradeció a su hijo decidiendo mejor se iba a la cama y ellos también debían ir, mañana tenia que asistir a sus clases.

Kanda se negó, no quería dejarlo solo. Tiedoll insistió, la vida no podía detenerse. Tomó las manos de ambos chicos y las unió bajo las suyas. Dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación.  
Allen miró a Kanda, ambos tenían expresiones tristes, no habían visto venir esta situación. Su relación apenas comenzaba, parecían tener mucho tiempo para aprender a quererse y ahora todo era incierto.

Kanda vio a Allen acostarse en su cama desanimado, sus planes se habían desarmado completamente, no tuvo más opción que acostarse a su lado.

-Moyashi - le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta - Ni creas que te dejare ir.

Allen cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el llanto. Kanda lo abrazó y logró que aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que no debían salir le mojaran el hombro.

Su padre siempre lo arruinaba todo. Era la segunda vez que lo apartaba de alguien a quien quería.

Claro, esta vez era diferente porque además de querer a Kanda, lo amaba.

Pensó en ese amor infantil que había vivido hace tanto. Tyki no debía venir a sus pensamientos cuando tenía contado el tiempo para estar con Kanda, pero era innegable que se encontraba en una situación similar. Aunque al promesa que se había hecho con Tyki era cosa de niños de secundaria, y no se podía comparar con el amor que sentía por Kanda, sabía que dolería así.

Besó a Kanda, temeroso de que el tiempo se los comiera, quería entregarle todo pero su novio lo paró, besó sus mejillas y párpados mojando sus labios con las lágrimas.

- Habrá otra oportunidad, nos seguiremos viendo, no quiero que lo hagas porque creas que es el final.

sorbió de su nariz hundiendo su rostro en su pecho - Kanda idiota - lloró. Kanda le abrazo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Había amanecido y el sonido del despertador le hizo despertarse rápidamente. vio que aun el albino estaba entre sus brazos dio un respiro algo tranquilo apagando el aparato esperando que no se despertara aun.

Jugó con su cabello. Todo este tiempo había ansiado tocarlo y ahora que podía hacerlo cuanto le diera la gana, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Era tan blanco y suave, se dejaba manejar. Y esos ojos, demonios.

No quería que se fuera.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Se despertó a sentir como su cuerpo era apresado, se encontraba en la misma situación que cuando se había dormido anoche, Kanda le vio despierto y se apartó - Buenos días apenas pudo decir con una sonrisa - Ya te vas a las clases? - preguntó como si nada.

- No- dijo Kanda, y se hundió en el cuello de Allen olfateando ese aroma que le encantaba.

Allen rió ante las cosquillas.

-Vámonos - dijo Kanda en su oído. Se sorprendió y comenzó a tartamudear.

- Desayunemos fuera - aclaró tranquilizando a Allen.

Por supuesto que quería escapar con él, pero sería estúpido. Miró el reloj, era muy temprano pero su padre ya debía haberse ido al trabajo.

- ¿Eh?¿En serio? - dijo algo incrédulo. No es que Kanda no le invitase algo pero siempre decía que su billetera estaba en peligro con él.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar bromeando Moyashi? - se levantó de la cama.

- Está bien, ya me arreglo - salió corriendo al baño con los cabellos totalmente desarreglados.

Se dio un baño rápido, se cepilló los dientes y lavó la cara, visto que tenía algunos rastros de la finas lagrimas que había derramado anoche.

Le parecía que estuviese soñando. Kanda le llevó a una panadería cercana, veía las vitrinas llenas de panes recién horneados que ni sabia cual pedir primero.

Cada vez que se paraba a pensar si llevaría alguno, Kanda lo tomaba con las pinzas y lo ponía en al charola. Al final salieron del lugar con una bolsa enorme de pan. En una pequeña cafetería cerca del parque, compraron té y chocolate caliente. Se sentaron en las bancas del parque, nadie pasaba por ahí a esa hora. Allen trató de contribuir con las cuentas pero Kanda se negó, abrió la bolsa y le metió un pan relleno de crema en la boca para que se callara.

Se quejó con el pan en su boca y luego procedió a comérselo, estaba tan delicioso, creía que había ido al cielo en ese momento. Comió animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Kanda. Buscó más pan en la bolsa hasta que ya no quedó más.

- Estuvo delicioso - se sobó su estómago.

- Sigues comiendo como cerdo, me pregunto si debería inscribirte en el concurso de este año.

Se quejó con el pan en su boca y luego procedió a comérselo, estaba tan delicioso, creía que había ido al cielo en ese momento. Comió animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Kanda. Buscó más pan en la bolsa hasta que ya no quedó más.

- Hazlo, pero en uno de carne.

Kanda apenas había tocado el bollo que había logrado rescatar.

- En cuanto llegues a donde sea que te lleve Cross, avísame - sacó de su mochila una el estuche de sus lápices - No es mucho, pero te puede servir.

Allen se negó pero Kanda se lo metió en la bolsa del pantalón.

- Estaré bien, no es la primera vez.

- ¡Hablas mucho! sólo tómalo!

Le vio fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, nunca hubiera esperado tal comportamiento de parte de Kanda, quizás eso era lo que significaba ser una pareja y apoyarse mutuamente.

Kanda se fue a sus clases y no volvería hasta tarde. Volvió a casa viéndola totalmente vacía.

- Hasta que por fin llegas, pensé que te habías escapado junto al afeminado ese - escuchó la voz de Cross en el sofá ¿cómo había entrado? le había venido a buscar seguramente...

* * *

**Notas: **Comienza el drama para nuestros protagonistas porque el destino quiere que no estén juntos, todo por culpa de Cross(?) Como le irá a Allen en casa de Link y teniendo a Leverrier como padrastro? Podrá el amor de Kanda y Allen sobrevivir? Qué ocurrió con Tyki? todo eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo ;D besos y abrazos para todos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baka onii-chan!: ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama.**

**DISCLAIMER: d. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó desde el umbral.

No tenía caso confrontarlo.

-¿Tienes tus cosas listas? ve por ellas, no quiero encontrarme con Tiedoll, y que me haga otro drama.

Allen lo miró lo más horrible que pudo. Subió las escaleras con pesadez.

Al reunir sus cosas, se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho que tomar, su ropa era vieja y poca, sus libros cabían en la mochila de la escuela y aunque no sabía si Cross le dejaría seguir estudiando, los tomó. Dos mochilas fue lo que decidió llevar, había tenido que tomar una de Kanda, escogió una vieja y le dejó una nota pidiendo que cuidara bien de su teclado. Se pasó una por el hombro y la otra en su espalda.

Iba a extrañarlo tanto... tenía miedo de que Cross lo hiciera viajar como antes.

Cross le esperó en la puerta y salieron, quería decirle tantas cosas a su estúpido padre pero no encontraba que decirle primero.

- Si me odias puedes decírmelo abiertamente estúpido hijo después de todo sabes muy bien como es nuestra comunicación.

- No sabes cuantas cosas quisiera decirte, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan horrible al señor Tiedoll, acaso nunca le quisiste? -se atrevió a preguntar. Cross exhaló el humo de su cigarro.

Allen no esperaba una respuesta.

- Me conoces bien... - dijo y se fueron.

A unas calles les esperaba un auto muy lujoso. El conductor bajó la ventanilla, era el padre de Link.

Estaba totalmente confundido.

Leverrier besó a su padre en cuanto ocupó el asiento del copiloto.

Una sensación de alivio lo inundó, al menos no estaría lejos de Kanda. Su padre era un maldito canalla.

Desvió el rostro con una mezcla de asco y vergüenza y subió al vehículo. El hombre le saludó con una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba contento de que accediera a venir a su casa, seguramente estaría feliz con que Link fúsese su nuevo Onii-chan.

Allen contestó cortésmente que estaba agradecido de lo acogiera en su casa. Ahora Link era su onii-chan, era algo que le parecía descabellado, aunque sabía que al menos no sería difícil adaptarse después de todo al contrario de Kanda Link era alguien muy amable.

En casa de Leverrier fue bien recibido, con abundante comida que Link había preparado y le dieron una habitación cerca de él, sencillamente hermosa. Se sentó en la cama observándolo todo, por fin tendría privacidad pero no le importaba perderla si pudiera tener a Kanda a su lado.

De inmediato tomó el móvil y escribió un mensaje para su novio "Estaremos en casa de Link".

Terminó de avisarle, al menos eso debía servirle de alivio que saber que estarían en algún chiquero.

Se echó en la cama disfrutando por un momento su suavidad, acaso el dinero había sido el móvil para que Cross buscara liarse con Leverrier, se preguntaba si este era consciente de eso, aunque suponiendo que lo conocía de antes debía hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué quedarse con su estúpido padre?

Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto y rápidamente se repuso.

- Adelante - dijo y entró Link pidiendo permiso educadamente - No deberías ser tan formal conmigo, ya nos conocemos - sonrió.

- Lo siento - se acercó con una bandeja de galletas - son para ti, como bienvenida -

Allen agradeció y probó una, estaban riquísimas. A su mente vino la comida de esa mañana. Kanda nunca cocinaba, pero todo sabía bien porque él siempre estaba a su lado. Disfrutaba de la compañía de su nuevo onii-chan pero sólo quería ser el hermano de Kanda.

- Entiendo que es un gran cambio, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te sientas cómodo, considera este tu hogar.

Aceptó las galletas.

- Realmente te lo agradezco Link, y siento mucho las molestias que te pueda causar - dijo algo apenado, después de todo esto era obra de su padre.

- No pasa nada, al contrario me hace feliz que te quedes - dijo sincero sentándose a su lado - Tampoco es necesario que te fuerces a actuar como si fuéramos hermanos, después de todo es algo tonto a estas alturas.

Lo entendía pero deseaba corresponder a las atenciones de Link.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo, Kanda y él quedaban en un parque cerca de la escuela, así podían estar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

Cuando las vacaciones de verano terminaron, una noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada.

- Leverrier ha arreglado todo para que entres en el instituto de Link - dijo Cros entregándole los papeles con su nuevo horario y reglamento.

- Pero... - dijo consternado - Yo puedo seguir asistiendo al mismo instituto, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias - dijo tratando de no parecer nervioso, lo que menos quería era que le quitaran eso también.

- Ya está tomada la decisión, más bien deberías agradecer que estarás en un instituto prestigioso.

- Pero... - Cross le miró seriamente.

Leverrier observaba se ofreció a darle un panecillo a Allen.

- Tu padre tiene razón, es un instituto prestigioso, no se consigue una oportunidad como esta Allen, quiero darte esta oportunidad y que la aceptes - no tomó el pastelillo pero pensando que sería muy grosero quejarse al respecto simplemente asintió, pidió permiso para retirarse a su habitación.

Tan pronto como llegó cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama. Esperaba ansioso poder volver a clases y encontrarse más seguido con Kanda pero ese sueño se veía frustrado. Buscó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Kanda al respecto.

Link llamó a la puerta. Allen atendió sin dejar de pensar en el mensaje a medias que había dejado sobre la cama.

- Mi padre me pidió que te lo entregara - le dio una funda que contenía su uniforme nuevo en un gancho y perfectamente planchado.

- Debes probártelo, por si tienen que hacerle algún ajuste.

Allen asintió y tomó el saco, en realidad no le importaba que la ropa le quedara mal, todo lo que tenía era más grande de lo que debería.

Link se sorprendió del porte distinguido que Allen adquiría con un saco, aún encima de los jeans y la camiseta raída. Su nuevo hermanito era realmente atractivo, sólo necesitaba algunas pequeñas mejoras.

- Está algo largo de las mangas pero... no importa, supongo que creceré en él - dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- La gente en la escuela es buena, algo mimados, pero cuando los conoces son agradables.

Se sonrieron tímidamente.

- también, mi padre te envía esto - le entregó un sobre. Dentro había un certificado de regalo con alto valor para varias tiendas de ropa del centro comercial.

- Link, yo... -

- Ahora eres parte de la familia, mi padre cree que tu aspecto debe ir acorde a nuestra posición.

Estaba algo renuente a aceptar aquello, simplemente le había sido dejado en sus manos, sentía algo de pena por gastar el dinero del señor Leverrier, simplemente lo dejaría si era realmente necesario, de momento sentía que podía sostenerse con lo que tenía.

- Yo... de verdad agradezco tu amabilidad Link y la de tu padre.

Link sonrió y le dijo que no había problema. Se marchó de la habitación dejándole solo con su nueva prenda.

Se echó a la cama nuevamente viendo que tenía un mensaje, era Kanda, suspiró viendo lo que le había respondido al respecto.

"Bien por ti, no lo arruines Moyashi"

Apretó sus labios, ¿qué significaba esa respuesta?

¿Acaso no le importaba ya no tenerlo cerca?

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

"idiota" le escribió a Kanda y lo envió.

Llegó el primer día de escuela. Al ver su horario se dio cuenta que salía una hora y media después de lo que solía hacerlo en su anterior instituto, no se sentía para nada feliz. Kanda parecía querer aprovechar esa oportunidad y le dijo que pasaría por él para comer juntos. No hizo más que ponerse ansioso.

Link era un año mayor por lo que sólo lo acompañó a la entrada y lo encontró un momento en el almuerzo. No tenía problema enfrentando los cambios, pero se sentía un bicho raro en ese lugar lleno de niños ricos que murmuraban a su paso. Era alguien totalmente desconocido para ellos, incluso una chica le preguntó donde se había teñido el cabello pues le quedaba muy bien. Todas las clases, una niña de cabello negro corto lo estuvo observando a pesar de estar a varios asientos frente a él.

Durante un descanso lo abordó.

- Eres Allen Walker - afirmó y no tuvo más que asentir - ¿No me recuerdas? soy Road - se disculpó y lamentó no reconocerla - woaaa! Tyki no me lo va a creer - dijo y se apresuró a tomar el móvil, le sacó una foto y la envió con su celular.

Se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¡Listo! - dijo emocionada. - Sino me recuerdas, soy su hermana - dijo sonriente.

- Ah, lo siento, realmente estaba algo perdido - dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

- Oh, parece que ya respondió, Tyki está muy emocionado- Allen forzó una sonrisa no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para reencontrarse con su primer amor - Te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros, a Tyki le gustaría verte.

- Yo... - no sabía que decir era tan inesperado - Lo que pasa es que tengo otros compromisos hoy y...

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Este encuentro debe celebrarse!- Road lo abrazó.

- Muchas gracias, quizá en otro momento...

- ah! Tyki vendrá por nosotros, no te preocupes, regresarás a casa temprano - dijo ella.

A la hora de la salida le fue imposible despegar a Road de él, se le había colgado del brazo y le iba contando mil cosas que no tenían sentido u conexión entre ellas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kanda estaba apoyado a un lado de la reja, su sonrisa se amplió de inmediato. Road lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, así que era cierto que Allen ya tenía un nuevo novio.

Allen pidió disculpas y se separó de Road, se despidió y caminó hacia el encuentro con Kanda, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba fuera de la vista de Tyki, que esperaba del otro lado de la calle dentro del auto.

Road lo vio y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué dices Moyashi?

-Es que veras, Road, la hermana de Tyki quiere que vaya a cenar con ellos y... traté de oponerme pero no resulto como esperaba - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos viendo a Tyki, ese era el mismo imbécil que había llegado aquella tarde casi queriendo besar al Moyashi. Y como era de esperar no confiaba en ese tipo.

Vio como Road se acerco hasta ellos nuevamente

- Si quieres, él también puede venir - le dijo a Allen.

Miró a Kanda, su cara reflejaba una negativa contundente.

Allen sonrió nervioso.

- Te avisaré si es posible - Kanda tomó su mano - ahora tenemos que irnos.

Kanda lanzó una mirada fulminante a Tyki. Aunque le alegraba la oportunidad que tenía Allen de poder estudiar en un mejor lugar, odiaba que con cada estupidez de Cross, el peligro de perder a Allen creciera.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Por un momento pensé que no se darían cuenta que la segunda parte de este fic ya estaba saliendo… pero me equivoqué jeje. Agradezco que continúen leyendo esta historia ;D. Oh sí! Ahora deben saber por qué se dividió el fic, Allen tiene un nuevo onii-chan owo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baka onii-chan!: ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama.**

**DISCLAIMER: d. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Sentía que no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, después de lo que había pasado, no se lo permitía.

Road no insistió mas y les había dejado diciéndole que entonces se disculpaba por su intromisión. Prefirió ignorarla a ella y Tyki llevándose a Allen sin siquiera darle tiempo de despedirse. Allen se disculpo y le agradeció al mismo tiempo. - Realmente que eres idiota Moyashi.

- Como si fuera tan fácil - dijo con un aire cansino. Kanda ignoro la respuesta y le seguía guiando - A donde vamos?

- Todos te inscriben en donde se les da la gana...

Allen lo vio los ojos de sospecha, Kanda lo llevaba casi volando y miraba el reloj constantemente. Una vez montados en el autobús, Allen no dejó de insistir en saber el lugar, Kanda había elegido los asientos del fondo mañosamente así que podía callarlo distrayéndole con algún pequeño beso.

Llegaron al distrito comercial, había un festival de repostería donde ofrecían muestras gratis.

Los ojos de Allen brillaron, pro en cuanto una bandeja se le acercó para darle hojaldre, Kanda le golpeó la mano antes de que pudiera tomar algo.  
-Te inscribí en el concurso de comer pays.

- ¿ E-En serio? - le miró incrédulo.

- Dije que lo haría.

Allen en un movimiento inesperado se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! - dijo con total felicidad.

- Mas te vale ganar Moyashi, aposté por ti.

Allen entrecerró sus ojos - ¿Acaso soy un caballo de carreras?

- No, solo lo hago porque sé que limpiaras esa mesa como si nada - se burló evadiendo un golpe que venía de frente - Es hora de que vayas a validar tu inscripción.

Allen no sabía de la felicidad, definitivamente, Kanda lo conocía.

Fue a la mesa de inscripción después de dejar su mochila, saco y corbata con su novio, dio su nombre y de inmediato le dieron un número para pegarse en el hombro y un babero enorme con el logo oficial de la feria para que lo usara en el momento de la competencia. Muy considerados, la verdad, pensó Kanda, ya que seguramente, cuando Allen comiera como cerdito, se ensuciaría el nuevo uniforme.

Cada uno tomó su lugar, en el público y en la enorme mesa de voraces concursantes. Desde su asiento, podía ver la cara desorientada de Allen... por dios, no estaría nervioso ¿cierto? comer era lo que mejor le salía, estos concursos podrían ser su vocación.

Se sonrieron, al parecer el idiota no estaba nervioso, estaba en un sueño, a penas y lo podía creer. Tan tonto, tan infantil.

El conductor del concurso dio las reglas y comenzaron. Todos se hundieron en los pays. Allen ya tenía relleno en la nariz al tercer pay. El público vitoreaba a un loco que golpeaba la mesa cada vez que terminaba uno, era el favorito, al parecer, pero Kanda confiaba en su Moyashi.

La tensión subió cuando Allen pareció atragantarse. Se golpeó el pecho e hizo una señal para que le dieran agua, el conductor dudaba que pudiera seguir, dijo algo de los siete pays que llevaba y su cuerpo pequeño. Allen logró pasar y siguió devorando.

El hombre a su lado notó su determinación pensó en no dejarse ganar y defender su título. Allen veía como aquel hombre comía de lo más desagradable, le ignoró siguiendo en lo suyo. Kanda le apoyaba no se podía rendir, quedaba un solo pay en la mesa debía comerlo lo más rápido posible, aquel hombre también había llegado al último, ambos estaban cabeza a cabeza. El hombre se atragantó por un momento Allen aprovechó el momento para tragar y comer el ultimo trozo.

Una campana anunció el final de la competencia y el presentador se acercó al albino con el rostro lleno de pay y alzó su brazo anunciando su victoria. Kanda sonrió como si ya lo supiera. El presentador quiso pedirle algunas palabras al ganador pero Allen simplemente pidió un vaso de agua mientras recibía ovaciones.

El hombre le entregó lo que parecía un trofeo y un vale en la pastelería por un año gratis en pays. No podía estar feliz. Mientras Kanda cobraba lo su apuesta.

El rival de Allen le dio la mano en un gesto competitivo y todo estaba en paz. Kanda se acercó a él acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro de pronto oyeron algunos cuchicheos cerca.

" ¿Has visto a ese? No es Walker, participando en un concurso como ese..."

" Que vulgar"

Al parecer algunos estudiantes estirados del nuevo instituto del Moyashi merodeaban por allí.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar desconociendo los comentarios, Allen se sostenía la barriga. Toda su cara sabía dulce, hubo forcejeo pues Kanda no quería besarlo.  
Se sentaron en la parada del autobús. Charlaron sobre la escuela y dejaron pasar el tiempo, sin embargo, un asunto importante no se había tratado.

- No vayas con Tyki - dijo Kanda como orden aunque era más una súplica.

- ¿Por qué? Puedes acompañarme...

- No...

Se quedaron callados al no poder comprenderse el uno al otro. Kanda miró el reloj, no quería irse, quería explicarlo todo pero no podía. ¿Cómo explicar que estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que la distancia lo estaba angustiando?

- Me tengo que ir, el viejo debe estar buscándome.

Allen asintió. A veces no podía comprender a Kanda, jamás explicaba nada.

Se besaron tan intensamente que se olvidaron de la rencilla anterior, ambos se fueron a sus casas con una sonrisa, aunque la de Kanda era mucho más disimulada.

Llegó a casa, antes de entrar buscó arreglar su aspecto y parecer aceptable y ver si no había alguna mancha en su uniforme.

Entró encontrándose con Link que le recibió inmediatamente.

- ¿Link?

- Qué bueno que llegas, me habías preocupado - expresó un poco más tranquilo.

- Lo siento Link, es que había quedado con Kanda y... - sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sin dar mucho detalle de a donde había ido.

Link le miró seriamente examinando su expresión. Aún con el obstáculo impuesto de cambiar de instituto y casa los sentimientos de Allen no parecían haber cambiado, más bien se fortalecían hacia Yuu Kanda, quizás era el quien estaba siendo muy permisivo, pero no podía imponerle cosas como que dejara de verle, solo se ganaría su odio y desprecio después de todo era su novio.

- La próxima vez avisa que llegaras tarde.

- Lo haré.

- Ahora ven a cenar - le indicó pero Allen se quedó parado - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Eh? pues.. - rodó los ojos - Kanda ya me invitó a comer y...

- Entiendo - dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Ha llegado Allen? - se escuchó decir a Leverrier desde la sala

Allen y Link fueron a su encuentro, ya estaba levantándose para ir con Cross al comedor. Los apresuró a sentarse pero Allen se excusó nuevamente.

- ¿Ese Kanda Yuu es buen amigo? - dijo Leverrier indicándole a una criada que le sirviera vino.

Link miró a Allen como si el advirtiera de algo. Era mucho mejor si no le decía directamente que eran novios, tanto para él como para sí mismo.

- Sí, es buena persona. - dijo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

- Sin embargo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas. Así como tu padre olvidó ese estilo de vida miserable, tu también deberías hacer cambios. Hay buenas personas en tu nuevo instituto.

- Disculpe señor Leverrier pero, no le comprendo.

- Ahora eres mi hijo y el hermano menor de Link, no nos pongas en vergüenza.

Cross había permanecido callado. Allen nunca esperó que lo defendiera pero la verdad es que ni siquiera entendía a qué venían esas advertencias y prohibiciones disimuladas. Link tenía la mirada clavada en el plato, ahora mismo les servían la sopa.

- Ahora vamos a comer, como una familia. - dijo Leverrier e ignoró la tensión de la mesa.

Allen vio su porción, Link le había servido muy poco respecto a su aviso, pero aquellas palabras le habían descolocado un poco, dejó la cuchara de plata en la mesa y procedió a disculparse mientras pedía retirarse.

- Padre, disculpe a Allen, aún le cuesta adaptarse - dijo Link en su defensa.

- No pasa nada - dijo bebiendo de su copa - Puede retirarse si así lo desea - le miró de reojo y Allen tembló un poco disculpándose nuevamente saliendo del comedor. Una sensación de escalofríos había recorrido su cuerpo en ese momento. No quería pensar que el señor Leverrier fuera una mala persona ni nada de eso, después de todo les había acogido en su casa pero... ¿acaso le avergonzaba las personas con las que andaba que no fuesen parte de su círculo?

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a dejar a Kanda por una excusa tan ridícula.

Se dio un baño y se colocó la pijama y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Ya se van notando las intenciones malignas del nuevo padrastro de Allen, como es de esperarse Leverrier nunca es sinónimo de nada bueno. Logrará el amor de nuestro protagonistas sobrevivir a este obstáculo? Allen irá al campeonato mundial de comer pays? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama, gente necia, moda, ropa, fashionista aaaa (8)**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Al parecer, Kanda pasaría por él todos los días hasta que la amenaza "Tyki" se diera por vencida y también, todos los días Tyki esperaba afuera, con el auto, esperando que la molestia "Kanda" se aburriera.

Para Tyki, Allen no había cambiado, era alegre y amable como cuando lo conoció, sus mejillas se sonrojaban fácilmente y su voz era cálida. No imaginaba qué retorcida razón había llevado a su amado a mezclarse con ese boca sucia Kanda, pero sobre todo, qué impulso maligno lo había transformado de tal forma que había olvidado la promesa que los unía.

Recordaba esa noche cada día, nunca había dejado de pensar en Allen, se había enamorado. Tyki sacó de su bolsillo el mazo de cartas con el que habían jugado él y Walker, suspiró con nostalgia.

Cómo quisiera arrebatárselo a Yuu Kanda pero ese era un bastardo inteligente que no le dejaba voltear hacia donde estaba y Allen por alguna razón mantenía su distancia. Cuando llegó a la casa donde Allen vivía, estaba tan nervioso pero decidido, había pasado años investigando para dar con su paradero y cuando por fin le encontró Allen parecía haber olvidado su promesa o más bien haberla traicionado. Con un gesto muy amable le había rechazado y eso le había destrozado, aparte del golpe al rostro que Yuu Kanda le había propinado cuando había tratado de besarle.

* * *

Se levantó esa mañana escuchando como la puerta de la habitación se abría, Link le decía que despertara.

- ¿Qué ocurre Link? es temprano y es sábado... - bostezó.

- Hoy he sacado tiempo, debemos aprovechar el día.

- ¿Eh? - se revolvió los cabellos.

- Como supuse no has cambiado nada de tu armario. Te llevaré hoy de compras y aseguraré de comprar lo adecuado para ti.

- no es necesario - se frotó los ojos y bostezó desorientado.

- Yo invito el almuerzo, vamos - Link salió de la habitación y Allen tuvo que levantarse para darse un baño.

Decidió que salir de la casa era buena idea. Pensó por un momento en invitar a Kanda pero recordó que tendría sus primeras evaluaciones dentro de poco, su último año era difícil pues tendría que aplicar para una universidad pública. Le compraría algo, ya que gastaría dinero que no era suyo, debía aprovecharlo.

Leverrier los obligó a desayunar pero al parecer lo ponía de tan buen humor que salieran los dos hermanitos que les permitió irse a la mitad. Link estuvo a punto de sacar el auto, pero Allen insistió en ir en autobús. Fue toda una experiencia, tal vez en su vida sólo había usado en transporte público un par de veces, pero ahora Allen lo hacía más divertido. Una hora después, se encontraban en el centro comercial, viendo ropa.

- ¿Y algo como esto? - preguntó Link tomando unas camisas bastante formales

- gracias Link pero sólo quiero un par de jeans y alguna camiseta - dijo horrorizado por los precios

- Nada de eso, necesitas ropas formal para ciertas ocasiones - le dio la ropa y lo llevó a los vestidores.

- Pero esos precios, no deberíamos buscar algo más...

- El dinero no es problema - dijo y de una vez lo dejó allí mientras esperaba que se cambiara sentándose en un sofá dispuesto para la espera de los clientes.

Quisiera pensar que solo lo hacía por el bienestar de su nuevo hermano y que no se tratara de una sucia y rastrera estrategia para acercarse a él, solo quería pasar tiempo con él pero no se dignaba aún a hacer algo que pudiera afectar su relación. Vio como Allen asomaba su cabeza entre las cortinas algo avergonzado.

- La verdad no sé si me vea bien con esto...

- veamos - Link alentó a que saliera. Mirando al piso y rascándose la nuca.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, nuevamente se demostraba que Allen tenía potencial sin explotar. Era bastante atractivo. Suspiró saliendo del impacto y alentó a probarse el siguiente conjunto, un poco más casual.

- Me siento fuera de lugar.

- Te va muy bien - Link vio que Allen seguía sin estar del todo convencido - relájate, compraremos tus jeans y camisetas también.

- uff, pensé que tu padre me haría vestir formar por siempre - dijo sonriendo, aunque a Link le incomodó un poco el comentario - lo siento, no quise ofenderte -

- Mi padre siempre es así, sólo dale gusto para llevar la fiesta en paz - dijo dando por terminado el tema - ahora vamos a comer, ¿te gusta la comida hindú? -

- Claro.

Link sonrió ayudándole a llevar las bolsas.

- No es necesario, yo puedo - aseguró Allen pero Link se negó y le ayudó con algunas.

- Ahora eres mi hermano menor así que debo cuidar de ti.

- Es gracioso suena como si te gustara que fuese así - sonrió algo avergonzado, realmente creía que se aprovechaba de su amabilidad. Llegaron al restaurant y no sabía exactamente que pedir, todo lucía apetitoso pero no quería ser tan poco refinado. Quería hacer el esfuerzo de adaptarse a su modo de vida. Allen solo ordenó un platillo dejando que Link alzara una ceja sorprendido.

- Dijiste que te gustaba la comida hindú.

- ¿Eh? si, pero estaré bien solo con eso - sonrió.

Entonces Link hizo algo que no se esperaba llamó de vuelta al mesero pidiéndole casi todo lo que estaba en la carta.

- ¡Link! - dijo avergonzado.

- No lo pedí para ti, tengo mucha hambre aunque... si me lleno pronto, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Allen sonrió, definitivamente, no pudo caer en mejores manos que las de Link. Leverrier no le daba confianza, pero al menos se alegraba que no tuviera que pasarla mal con su nuevo onii-chan.

Un grito se escuchó desde la entrada del restaurante. Road estaba saltando como poseída señalando hacía su mesa. Atrás de ella estaban Tyki y un hombre alto de traje.

- ¡Papá! vamos allá, ¡ahí está el novio de Tyki! - dijo Road jalando al hombre hacía la mesa de Allen.

Ambos pudieron escuchar claramente lo que ella había dicho "el novio de Tyki" Link miró a Allen extrañado, el mismo tenía la boca abierta viéndoles acercarse rápidamente disimuló forzando una sonrisa.

- Disculpa a Road, Allen - dijo Tyki viendo a su hermana que había sido algo expresiva.

- No pasa nada - sonrió.

El padre de Tyki saludó a Allen emocionado.

- Sigues siendo un niño adorable Allen, tal y como recuerdo - estrechó su mano.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable como recuerdo señor Sheryl.

- Ha sido una coincidencia que nos encontrásemos aquí. Tú eres... el hijo del Leverrier - rápidamente lo reconoció y saludó también.

Todos hablaban tan formalmente, Tyki no dejaba de mirar a Allen, sintiendo algo de celos de Link, lo que daría él por estar en esa mesa en vez del otro.

- ¡Padre! ya que hemos venido para un almuerzo familiar, ¡por qué no comemos todos juntos! - sugirió Road con emoción. Link tragó saliva ante la propuesta de la niña, no era por nada pero su almuerzo y oportunidad con Allen se acababa de echar a perder.

Simplemente por mera cortesía les invitó a compartir la mesa, después de todo eran conocidos. Tyki sin mucho preámbulo se sentó a lado de Allen. Realmente desconocía que relación tuviera con su "hermano menor" pero no le llegaba a buscar del todo la manera que le veía.

El almuerzo transcurrió lento, Allen quería irse ya. Primero era sumamente incómodo tener que aclarar cada dos segundos que no era el novio de Tyki y que él tenía un novio ya, como segundo problema tenía a Tyki con la mirada fija en él, era sorprendente lo poco que parpadeaba, y tercero, sentía que traicionaba a Kanda. No era su culpa haberse encontrado a Tyki, peor comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de Kanda: miedo de que aquel amor infantil renaciera con la cercanía, y lo comprendía por qué era lo mismo que sentía al pensar que Alma y Kanda estaban juntos, todo el día en la escuela, tal y como a él le gustaría estar con su novio.

Alma era buena chica, casi podría considerarla una amiga, sin embargo Kanda tenía razones para dudar de Tyki, ese chico siempre había tenido cierta malicia y su apariencia seductora no había hecho más que intensificarse. No podía negar que le seguía pareciendo atractivo, pero sentía que no había lugar para nada en su corazón que no fuera su Bakanda.

Link lo sacó del apuro de manera magistral, con cortesía y encanto, sin embargo, el señor Sheryl insistió en pagar la cuenta pues al final, los mil platos que habían pedido terminaron por compartirse entre los 5 comensales. Para su vergüenza, Allen aún tenía hambre pero mantuvo bien cerrada la boca y a raya los gruñidos de su estómago. Se despidieron y acordaron salir otro día pues la compañía de los nuevos hermanos le había resultado revitalizante al padre de Road y Tyki.

Tyki se marchó no sin antes hacer ese gesto caballeresco suyo y besar su mano.

- Tyki - dijo con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

- Lo siento, es costumbre.

No se dijeron nada más Tyki se marchó junto a su padre y Road y Link le veía fijamente.

- ¡No pienses nada raro! - dijo de repente - Road a veces es algo impulsiva y... bueno Tyki no es mi novio, creo que sabes a la perfección que Kanda es el único para mí ahora.

Link no pudo evitar reír.

- No te pedía una explicación al respecto, pero ella tiene mucha energía.

- Siempre es así - sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no le gustaba protagonizar malos entendidos - Ella siempre ha querido que Tyki y yo tuviéramos algo pero...

- Está bien, si es algo difícil para ti decirlo no es necesario que me lo cuentes, vamos - dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Gracias Link, realmente me ayudaste mucho.

- No ha sido nada, te pusiste como un papel cuando los vistes.

- ¿Así de evidente soy? que pena - dijo tapando su rostro.

Link quedó pensativo, quería preguntar muchas cosas pero no quería invadir a Allen. Salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar.

- Tuvimos algo en el pasado - soltó Allen - Pero ya no me gusta - dijo sonriendo - Ha cambiado.

Link pensaba que Allen era un niño puro, alguien que estaba conociendo por primera vez el amor, pero teniendo a Tyki en su pasado, y conociéndolo él por formar parte del mismo círculo social, sabía que aquella relación no debió haber sido muy tranquila. Trató de no juzgar a su hermanito.

Antes de volver a casa, pasaron por algunas golosinas en la tienda, Link había propuesto maratonear alguna serie y Allen, sin nada mejor que hacer, aceptó.

En cuanto estuvieron en la sala, se dieron un susto de muerte al ver a Leverrier esperando con expresión asesina. Pensando que al había cagado, Allen se puso nervioso.

- Allen, Link, me alegra que hayan vuelto, tenía algo que preguntarte, pequeño - dijo refiriéndose a Allen, se levantó y el plantó cara. - ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? Se ha ido sin avisar.

- No lo sé señor Leverrier... mi padre es impredecible.

Leverrier lo miró como si no el creyera, por un instante Allen se sintió bajo una lupa que buscaba mentiras.

- De acuerdo - dijo cambiando su expresión totalmente - pueden subir ya... -

Tragó pesadamente y obedeció subiendo mecánicamente las escaleras en compañía de Link una vez estuvieron cerca de su habitación soltó un gran suspiro.

- Me ha asustado en serio - expresó. Link puso una mano en su hombro.

- A veces mi padre puede ser algo estricto pero supongo que debe estar preocupado - trató de tranquilizarle.

- Si, tienes razón. La verdad es que no sé donde pueda estar mi padre, siempre hace que la gente se preocupe por él cuándo desaparece así. No quisiera que peleasen por alguna tontería que haga.

- Está bien, ambos son adultos, será mejor que vayas a dormir y descanses - le alentó a entrar a su habitación. Allen simplemente asintió mientras era guiado.

Link se despidió y a punto de cerrar la puerta para retirarse Allen le habló:

- Link! esto... sé que será muy trillado pero muchas gracias por lo de hoy me divertí mucho - Link sonrió y le dio las buenas noches.

Allen se echó pesadamente en su cama buscando su teléfono vio algunos mensajes que no había abierto, eran de Kanda.

Los abrió con una sonrisa, Kanda lo había invitado a pasar la tarde con él, pero de esos mensajes habían pasado horas, se puso ansioso. Su tarde había estado bien pero había perdido la oportunidad de estar con su novio y se lamentaba. Marcó el no. de Kanda, sería más rápido aclarar todo con una llamada pues los mensajes parecían haberse escrito con resentimiento.

- Moyashi tonto - dijo Kanda después de un "tsk"

- Al menos saluda como la gente normal - dijo Allen arrugando la frente

- Me tenías preocupado.

- ¿eh? ¿Pero por qué? - dijo con extrañeza

- Eres muy lento... - un pequeño silencio - No me respondías... Cross es un idiota, podría haberte llevado a cualquier lugar.

Allen sonrió al escuchar que Kanda se había preocupado, o porque le gustara hacerlo sufrir, sino porque significaba que le quería.

- No dejaré que me lleve de nuevo.

- Más te vale, moyashi.

Hablaron sobre sus días hasta que llegaron al punto donde Allen debía contar que Tyki y él habían comido juntos (rodeados de personas, claro). A penas pronunció unas palabras cuando Kanda ya estaba apretando los dientes y tratando de estrangular a su almohada.

- Moyashi... - dijo Kanda interrumpiendo su narración - No quiero escuchar eso.

- No hice nada malo, no tienes porqué ponerte celoso.

-¿celoso? ¿CELOSO?, duérmete Moyashi, enfría tu cabezota - y colgó el teléfono.

Vio el teléfono algo ofendido por la manera en que le había cortado - El que debería enfriar su cabezota deberías ser tu Bakanda - dijo al teléfono peor evidentemente nada de lo que dijo llegó a Kanda.

Dejó el aparato en la mesa de noche metiéndose bajo las sabanas, realmente a Kanda no le agradaba para nada Tyki fue la conclusión a la que llegó, mejor era evitar mencionarlo.

Link se fue a su habitación, quería verificar que su padre estuviera bien pero era mejor no meterse ahora en sus asuntos con Cross Marian. No quería arruinar su buena experiencia del día de hoy estando con Allen. Realmente era un chico amable y puro, sin poder evitarlo algo dentro de él comenzaba a crecer, no es porque siguiera las órdenes de su padre, al contrario era algo que comenzaba a sentir por cuenta propia.

* * *

**NOTAS: Aquí estoy de nuevo después de enfrentarme a un trabajo escrito que casi me provoca el suicidio. Pero el "onii-chan" no se detiene y sigo trabajando en clases ;D. ¿qué pasará con Link? ¿Allen podría cambiar sus sentimientos hacía un nuevo onii-chan más amable y divertido? ¿Qué planea Cross? **

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama, más gente necia, tentaciones...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Hoy domingo no tenía nada que hacer, se había levantando algo tarde se arregló para desayunar, se sorprendió de ver a su padre que había vuelto, estaba desayunando como si nada, no quiso ni preguntarle donde había estado ya que solo le saldría con una patada y no estaba de humor para arruinar su día.

Buscó su teléfono marcándole a Kanda preguntándole si hoy tendría tiempo, quizás ir al cine a ver alguna película de samuráis, él invitaba. Trataba de olvidar lo de anoche y que aquello se quedara en el día anterior. Kanda no respondió. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de casa dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Kanda de una vez, ya era suficiente, no quería que Kanda hiciera berrinches como un niño, era inevitable encontrarse con Tyki y contarle lo que ocurría era una forma de darle la seguridad de que no le ocultaba nada.

Como una invocación demoníaca, el mismo auto negro que esperaba todos los días fuera del colegio, ese que parecía de la mafia, apareció, se fue de largo y con una vuelta que hizo rechinar los frenos, regresó para ponerse a su nivel. Pronto bajó la ventanilla revelando lo que Allen tanto temía.

- ¡Allen! no pensé verte tan temprano - dijo Tyki

- Ni yo a ti - dijo Allen sin detenerse.

- ¿A dónde vas? puedo llevarte - ofreció el moreno

- Prefiero el transporte público, gracias.

- ¿Qué pasa? no seas cobarde... después de todo, nos debemos una charla - sacó el mazo de cartas de la guantera - aún las conservo aunque apuesto que tu ya no...

Allen accedió a subir, hablar con Tyki sería lo mejor, por fin dejaría las cosas bien claras.

Se sentó a lado de la puerta evitando acercarse a Tyki lo menos posible.

- Sobre las cartas, aún las conservo - admitió dignándose a mirarle.

- Me alegra escucharlo.

- No lo malinterpretes Tyki pero desde que hicimos aquella promesa han pasado muchas cosas, mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos - así yendo de frente contra Tyki y siendo claro, quería evitar lo menos posible mas aquellos vergonzosos malentendidos.

- Pero los míos no han cambiado nada - expresó Tyki buscando tomar su mano para hacer recapacitar pero Allen la apartó.

- De verdad que lo siento, quizás no merezca que me perdones por no haber podido cumplir pero quisiera dejarlo todo claro.

- ¿Acaso Yuu Kanda es mejor que yo? ¿realmente es así? - dijo con cierto desprecio hacia el nombre del mencionado.

Allen se mordió el labio dudando si responder y más bien lo que respondería. Vio un semáforo en rojo donde el coche se había detenido y quiso aprovechar para bajarse allí pero la mano de Tyki lo retuvo.

- He visto como te trata, como si fueras de su propiedad. Eres demasiado valioso para ese salvaje. - tocó su rostro - yo te pertenezco y quiero que correspondas de la misma manera - Tyki lo besó, intentaba meterse en su boca pero él se quedó quieto, conteniendo la respiración, al notar que los labios de Allen eran fríos e impenetrables, se apartó.

Allen lo miraba con esos ojos grises que amaba tanto, no había brillo en ellos.

- ¿Dirás que no sentiste nada? - Tyki sonreía burlón aunque por dentro tenía miedo.

- Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso o no respondo por mis actos - dijo lo más calmado posible.

Quizás era esa experiencia fallida con Neah que le hacía actuar de esa manera, había aprendido que ser condescendiente con alguien lo podría llevar a muy malos términos, por más cruel que sonara debía mantener su posición - No conoces a Kanda para hablar así de el - fue lo que termino de decir para bajarse cuando vio la luz en verde, lo hizo rápidamente para evitar quedarse allí, era duro confrontar a Tyki. Se alejo escuchando las bocinas de algunos autos tras suyo, era Tyki que aun no arrancaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió su camino q casa de su novio, era lo que más ansiaba ahora.

Tocó el timbre de aquella casa que había sido su hogar. Para el divorcio, en un acto de sorprendente buena fe, Cross le había dejado la casa Tiedoll, eso significaba que su estúpido padre no era tan cabrón como pensaba.

El señor Tiedoll le abrió con una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Le dijo que subiera, que Kanda estaba encerrado refunfuñando.

Entró a la habitación que había sido de los dos, la cama sobrante no había sido removida, al contrario, Kanda estaba acostado boca abajo en la que había sido de Allen. Tenía los audífonos puestos, aprovechó la distracción y se acostó encima de él rodeándolo con sus brazos. Kanda se sobresaltó e incluso lanzó los audífonos como si lo acabaran de atacar.

- Quítate Moyashi - dijo una vez que lo identificó.

- No hasta que me escuches - Kanda trató de quitárselo de la espalda pero se le había pegado como chicle, con brazos y piernas. No le quedó más remedio que poner atención.

- Cuando hice la promesa con Tyki... necesitaba una razón para no rendirme ante las estupideces de mi padre. Pensaba que lo amaba y... bueno, mi primera vez fue con él - Kanda se tensó, el Moyashi definitivamente quería torturarlo hasta la locura - Pero, él ya cumplió su propósito en mi vida y no volverá a ella. - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

Iba hacía la puerta cuando Kanda se levantó, y le tomó la mano.

Aquella confesión le había tomado fuera de base pero no por eso iba a dejar ir al Moyashi así como así.

-Realmente quieres acabar con mi cordura Moyashi- dijo luego de procesar sus palabras, bueno no podía reclamar ya que ni siquiera se habían conocido en ese tiempo y lo de Neah ya debía estar superado pero realmente le tomaba por sorpresa. - Eres bien idiota - dijo atrayéndole hacia el mismo.

- ¿No estás molesto Bakanda?

- Pero tampoco me agrada que me lo sueltes así - lo estrechó con fuerza - Gracias por las imágenes mentales - dijo sarcástico.

- Tú también podrías darme alguna...

Se quedó callado, esperaba que ese tema nunca llegara.

- No soy tan guarro como tú, Moyashi descarado.

- No soy guarro Bakanda! - se separo con las mejillas rojas entonces leyó entre líneas sus palabras - ¿Bakanda eres virgen? - dijo sorprendido.

Aunque ni sabia el mismo de que se sorprendía no creía que Kanda fuese alguien que fuese por allí libremente para acostarse con alguien además tenía entendido que antes de que el llegara la única persona que le gustaba era Alma y más de una vez lo había cachado con trabajo manual cuando creía estar solo en casa.

- ¿Y qué te importa eso Moyashi? No me dirás que eres de esos idiotas que se burlan por no haberse estrenado.

- Claro que no, además no es como si yo hubiera podido controlar mis impulsos en ese entonces, fue Tyki quien se me ofreció y bueno paso lo que tenía que pasar...

- No quiero más detalles, Moyashi pornográfico - se tapó los oídos.

- Bakanda - protestó jalando las manos de su novio para que lo escuchara - ¡Dime! Kanda dime, ¿no lo has hecho?

- Cállate Moyashi, ¡siempre estás como perico! - forcejearon un poco hasta que Kanda logró tirar en el piso a Allen y aplicarle una llave de lucha libre sentándose en su cadera mientras lo mantenía con la cara contra la alfombra.

- Ya te dije que eso no es problema tuyo, aunque si quieres podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo - dijo con malicia ante la posición ventajosa que tenia. Allen frunció el ceño y se quito de encima - Como sea Moyashi, mientras no menciones el tema respecto a ese sujeto puedo vivir en paz - se rasco la cabeza y busco su chaqueta - Vamos por ahí Moyashi, después de todo tienes que estar a la hora de la cena en tu casa, ¿no?

Allen no quería irse, quería estar con Kanda, a solas sin tener que ver a nadie más...

- el viernes que viene... pediré permiso para quedarme aquí - se levantó y le tomó la mano a Kanda para salir de la habitación.

Kanda alzó una ceja - Como quieras Moyashi - salieron de la casa, Allen se despidió de Tiedoll evitando mencionar detalle alguno de su padre.

- Oye Bakanda, ¿Tiedoll-san ha estado bien? - se atrevió a preguntarle.

- El está bien, después de todo tampoco se va a echar a morir por lo que sucedió.

- lo siento, por el comportamiento de mi padre...

- No seas tonto Moyashi, estos asuntos no nos incumben, por lo tanto no tienes por qué sentirlo, Cross es idiota crónico.

No se ofendió, era cierto.

Pasaron el día en el arcade del centro, tuvo que bailar sólo un par de veces, a Kanda mi el mismo Jesucristo podría convencerlo de bailar.

Cuando volvía a casa, vio salir a toda prisa a su padre, incluso iba poniéndose la chaqueta torpemente, como si estuviera nervioso, como si huyera. En la sala, Leverrier respiraba como si acabara de recuperar los estribos, no saludó, se deslizó como un gato hasta el segundo piso.

Deseaba de todo corazón que su padre no estuviera jodiéndolo todo de nuevo.

Antes de poder entrar a su habitación escucho la voz de Link llamándole. - No me había percatado que habías vuelto-

- Si, acabo de llegar, solo fui a dar un paseo.

- Con Yuu Kanda, ¿no?- Allen asintió simplemente.

-Disculpa por no haber avisado.

- Bueno ve a dormir antes de que mi padre te vea - le dijo tranquilo dejándolo en el pasillo. Bajo las escaleras escuchando como la puerta se cerraba y fue al encuentro con su padre.

- ¿Ha ido a ver otra vez a ese mocoso? - pregunto despectivamente.

Esa tarde, su padre y Cross habían discutido. este pensaba que el otro le era infiel... y cómo no imaginarlo si ese camino era el que había conducido a Cross hacia su padre.

- Dijo que se encontró con Tyki Mikk - dijo Link  
Afortunadamente, aunque su consciencia no lo supiera, era en parte la verdad.

- ¿Le pretende?

- Sí, al parecer

- Bueno, padre e hijo saben escoger a sus amantes. Leverrier le dio la espalda y no dijo más, entendió que podía irse y que era momento de tener una charla con Allen.

Allen había avisado esta vez que volvería puntual a la cena, al menos Link estaría tranquilo, se despidió besando rápidamente a Kanda en el cruce donde se separaban.

Últimamente todo iba bien y Tyki aunque le sentía merodear no era tan molesto como antes y Road mantenía cierta distancia al respecto aunque cada tanto le hablaba de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con Tyki.

Entro a la casa sin ser recibido por Link como de costumbre, seguro debía estar ocupado en algo, eso le recordaba que tenía muchos deberes y seguro no dormiría sino hasta tarde. Visto desde la entrada le daba la sensación de que esa casa era algo grande y solitaria al contrario de la pequeña y confortable del señor Tiedoll que aunque no tuviera una habitación para sí mismo igual la disfrutaba, recordó que debía hablar con su padre y pedir el permiso para ir a casa de Kanda por un día, solo esperaba que no se pusiera difícil.

Avanzo por el pasillo entrando a la sala donde vio a Leverrier leyendo algunos documentos con un vaso de vino en su mano.

- Buenas tardes - saludo cordialmente, no quería ser grosero y pasar de largo como si no estuviera allí.

El hombre levanto su mirada viéndole fijamente. - Bienvenido Allen, justamente quería hablar contigo.

Leverrier frotó el asiento a su lado invitándolo a sentarse.

Caminando lentamente, se acercó y se sentó, Allen jamás había estado a solas con el padre de Link, más que nada porque su presencia imponía y aunque trataba de ser amable, el hombre parecía desestimarlo constantemente.

Pidió a la servidumbre que trajeran algunos refrigerios y algo de beber.

- ¿Cómo te va en el instituto? - dijo tomando un sorbo y apartando los papeles.

- bien, muy bien.

- Ya has hecho amigos? Link me ha dicho que tienes don de gente.

- Son todos muy amables.

- ¿Conoces a Road Kamelot? Su padre y yo tenemos algunos negocios juntos

- S-si - admitió - Le conozco desde hace mucho a ella y su familia.

- Entonces supongo que conocerás Tyki Mikk, el hijo mayor.

Allen apretó sus puños - Así es. Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no les veía.

El hombre de pronto soltó una carcajada - Relájate Allen, te ves tenso, come un pastelillo - le ofreció unos de los que estaban en la bandeja. Allen solo lo tomo pero no lo comió, solo lo observaba.

- Disculpe señor Leverrier.

- Padre. Puedes llamarme así, después de todo vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

Dudó un momento.

- ... padre... - dijo con algo de dificultad, le sonaba rarísimo - Le agradezco el certificado de regalo, Link me ha ayudado a escoger varias cosas, no había tenido ocasión de agradecerle como se debía.

- No hay por qué, ahora eres de la familia, mi hijo. Es un pequeño esfuerzo para que tu aspecto vaya de acuerdo a tu posición social, ya debes saber, gracias a que conoces a los Kamelot, por ejemplo, que en un tu instituto y en nuestro círculo es importante al presentación.

- Entiendo. Y hablando de amistades... quería pedirle a mi padre y a usted permiso para ir a casa de una amiga del instituto, será su cumpleaños el viernes y nos quedaremos a dormir en su casa.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! me alegra que te integres tan pronto. ¿cómo se llama la chica?

- Alma Karma, va en otro grupo pero nos conocimos en música - a penas y podía creer todas las mentiras cochinas que le estaba diciendo a su "padre".

- Me parece bien, después de todo debes disfrutar de tu juventud - para su alivio le había creído y tenía el permiso, la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a mentir y no era algo que le gustara, mas aun si esa persona era tan generosa con el y su padre. No tardo en finalizar su conversación despidiéndose para subir a su habitación.

Kanda hoy no le había venido a buscar como de costumbre había tenido que practicar duro en el club de kendo para una competición que habría dentro de poco así que simplemente regreso a casa junto a Link, cosa que hacia pocas veces. Le pregunto si había grabado el nuevo capítulo de aquella serie que tanto le gustaba, Link sonrió diciendo que todo estaba debidamente archivado.

- Entonces veámoslo hoy, estos días con los deberes no me he podido poner al día.

Prepararon algunos bocadillos, aunque en realidad Link lo hacía y Allen cataba todo. Subieron a la habitación y se tiraron boca abajo en la enorme cama de Link, justo enfrente quedaba la TV. Le encantaba el cuarto de su "hermano" era tan amplio como el suyo pero diferente, tenía un aire agradable, de familiaridad, era acogedor.

Comenzaron a ver los capítulos que Allen no había visto, Link dijo que o le importaba repetir algunos que él sí. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, incluso se reían de las mismas cosas y parecían estar de acuerdo en los momentos para descansar. Cada capítulo comentaban sus impresiones e intercambiaban teorías. Si esto era tener un hermano, a Allen le gustaba.

Link también lo disfrutaba mucho, aunque tenía muchos lujos era una casa muy grande y nadie había de su edad en ella, así que siempre ansiaba haber tenido algo de compañía y la de Allen era perfecta en esos momentos.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Allen, su serie favorita había dado un giro argumental inesperado, Link rápidamente vio lo que sucedía también pasmado.

Miraba disimuladamente a Allen cada tanto, por alguna razón se comenzó a poner nervioso, aun mas cuando sus manos chocaron al intentar agarrar el control remoto. Allen ni se había inmutado pero para él había sido más de lo esperado. Allen pauso de repente el programa anunciando que iría por un vaso de agua señalando su vaso vacío e incluso le pregunto si quería algo le dijo que tenía suficiente y así estaba bien. Allen se levanto entonces pero tropezó con el envoltorio de una golosina yéndose de espaldas Link se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron mirando, Allen se echó a reír pero el corazón de Link estaba a mil por hora. Y teniéndolo tan cerca, casi cara contra cara, lo besó. Allen se retiro de inmediato dejando a Link a penas probar sus labios., Se levantó, su hermano mayor se disculpó.

- No, Link yo... lo siento.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin poder evitarlo paso sus dedos por sus labios. Link le había besado... ¡No! ¡Error! debió ser un accidente, trato de convencerse.

Arriba Link estaba tieso como si hubiera olvidado hasta de respirar, había actuado simplemente guiado por sus impulsos, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, había hecho algo inaceptable, lo sabía por la expresión que tenía su "hermanito" en ese momento. Quizás había hecho algo que no debía, se hacía ilusiones si creía que Allen le correspondería, que tonto era. Agarró el envoltorio que había causado tal desastre.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Allen llego con su vaso de agua, se acerco como si nada tomando el control remoto y sentándose a su lado.

Le preguntó si estaba listo para continuar con una sonrisa. Por un momento no podía creer que hubiera vuelto... continuaron viendo la serie y en unos minutos Allen parecía tan relajado como antes de su "beso". Link no sabía muy bien cuál sería el siguiente paso, Allen le gustaba, definitivamente, lo había sabido cuando el corazón casi se le sale por la boca al besarle, fue solo un segundo y lo confundía que Allen lo ignorara.

¿Lo estaba rechazando?

Terminaron de ver los capítulos, ambos tenía dificultad para respirar pues cada segundo lo habían pasado comiendo y ahora, boca arriba, trataban de hacer digestión.

- ¿Cómo se hicieron novios tu y Kanda? - dijo Link de repente.

- ¿Eh? ¿por qué la pregunta? - dijo Allen levantándose la camiseta para masajear su barriga.

- Pues... no lo sé, parecen tan diferentes. Me has dicho que nunca están de acuerdo en qué ver en el cine, o en una serie... que ni siquiera le gustan los dulces. - Hizo una pausa y se apresuró a corregir pues parecía una intriga más que una pregunta - me parece interesante que dos personas tan diferentes estén juntas.

Allen rió.

- Es raro ¿verdad? Pero no sé cómo explicarlo, aunque sea un gruñón idiota es buena persona en el fondo, además que ha estado ahí para apoyarme, lo siento sueno algo cursi - se disculpó con la cara completamente roja.

Link esbozó una sonrisa, no lo comprendía del todo pero suponía que estaba bien, entonces Kanda Yuu pese a sus diferencias con Allen había logrado conquistarle.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Link, hay alguien especial para ti? - preguntó repentinamente.

* * *

**NOTAS:** ¡Hola! por fin nuevo cap, ¿A qué no se lo esperaban hoy?! como sea, las cosas se ponen peligrosas para Allen con la vigilancia de su nuevo padre, Link se ha dejado llevar por sus impulsos y Bakanda es un virgen tsundere XD ¿Logrará ir Allen a la fiesta de Alma sin que su padre se entere? qué pretende Leverrier con los Kamelot? Tyki se rendirá y dejara de joder? Kanda dejará de ser virgen? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, muak!muak!, ah!, "poke", "push", hya! "rustle" y muchos "kyah".**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

¿Era alguna prueba? Estaba ignorando deliberadamente el beso que le había dado, bien, podía aceptarlo, pero en realidad era cruel preguntarle al respecto.

- No, no hay nadie - dijo Link cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Ya encontrarás a alguien.

Abajo se escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo y rompiéndose. Ambos se levantaron y corrieron a las escaleras. Cross y Leverrier estaban discutiendo, él se escuchaba muy borracho, pronto Cross se quejó del vaso de cristal que casi le rompe la frente. Allen bajó algunos escalones para intentar detenerlos pero Link le tomó la mano y lo obligó a volver.

- No vayas

- Se harán daño - dijo con urgencia

- No es nuestro asunto - le susurró

- ¡Es mi padre! ¡Es mi asunto! - dijo pero la mano de Link no cedió

- Si mi padre se enoja contigo, no te dejará ir el viernes con Kanda.

- cómo sabes que voy con... - dijo Allen sorprendido

- No hay ninguna Alma Karma en nuestra escuela. Mi padre preguntó si iba a la fiesta también - Jaló a Allen hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Abajo, seguían los reclamos y reproches, alguien había volcado la mesa.

- Lo sabe el señor Leverrier? - Allen estaba totalmente angustiado.

- Le mentí. Me quedaré en casa de Tokusa.

Le vio sorprendido - Pero, ¿Está bien para ti mentirle a tu padre...?

- No ocurre nada, además lo que menos quiero es que se peleen.

- Link yo...- Link le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

- Está bien, puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras Allen - Allen se sonrojó ante sus palabras, en un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Te lo compensaré de alguna manera - dijo con los ojos brillosos.

Se quedó de piedra ante ese abrazo. A penas reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido cuando escuchó que su padre subía gritando su nombre, daba tumbos y la voz se le desgarraba. Cross trataba de detener su paso hacia arriba.

-Déjame quedar en tu habitación - pidió Link suplicante

Allen tomó su mano y lo jaló dentro. Juntos, una cómoda para bloquear la puerta.

- No vendrá aquí - dijo Link

- Tampoco quiero que mi padre entre - dijo Allen agitado

Se quedaron sentados en el piso, apoyados en la cómoda escuchando como seguían discutiendo, pero ahora en la habitación.

- Siempre es así cuando bebe - Link le sonrió - Pero no había tenido motivos para hacerlo hasta que llegó tu padre

- Lo siento - dijo Allen apenado, su estúpido adre siempre cagado vidas.

- No te disculpes, esto estaba destinado al fracaso, era fácil intuirlo conociendo su historia

Allen miró a Link, no entendía de qué historia hablaba, entonces Link decidió aclararlo.

- Nuestros padres se conoce desde la universidad.

Allen le miró sorprendido - ¿En serio? nunca me lo dijo, solo me dijo que eran viejos conocidos.

- Si, al parecer mi padre ha amado mucho tiempo a tu padre, aunque se hubiera casado y yo hubiera nacido él no había dejado de pensar en él - Allen parpadeó preguntándose internamente que era lo que tenía su estúpido padre para hacer enloquecer a la gente y que todos quisieran tenerle - Siempre ha conservado una fotografía suya en su estudio privado.

- Vaya... si tiene tantas personas que le quieren no entiendo cómo es que sea tan idiota -dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Escucharon como los pasos de ambos hombres pasaron frente a la habitación, algunos gritos los acompañaban, lo cual le hacía sentirse incomodo en ese momento.

- Supongo que, para algunos, nunca es suficiente - dijo Link invitándolo a acostarse ahí mismo, parecía estar acostumbrado a las peleas maritales - Según sé, tu padre tenía una relación con un amigo de su infancia, tuvo que aceptar que lo habían derrotado, sin embargo, unos años después de que mi madre muriera, se enteró que hacía mucho habían terminado y que ahora Cross estaba vagando por el mundo.

Allen jamás había escuchado del pasado de su padre, pero sin duda, llevaba mucho tiempo liándola parda.

Después de hablar sobre algunos detalles más, Allen le pidió a Link que subieran a la cama después de sentir todo el cuerpo frío. Le prestó una camiseta y unos pantalones para que el sirvieran de pijama y se acostaron aunque no tenían sueño.

Estaba allí con las luces apagadas ambos uno a lado del otro viendo al techo con la poca visibilidad que le daba la luz de la luna. El silencio era incómodo.

- Es extraño nunca mi padre me había dicho que estaba enamorado de un amigo de la infancia - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Al parecer tu padre se reserva muchas cosas respecto a su vida privada.

- Parece ser, nunca me dice nada y la verdad no sé qué piensa, todo sería más fácil si aprendiera a vivir en paz - dijo por las situaciones incomodas que le había hecho pasar y sus fracasos constantes en sus relaciones.

- El hombre con el que estuvo casado... antes de mi padre... ¿Era bueno? - preguntó Link

- Si, el señor Tiedoll es una de las mejores personas que he conocido - dijo Allen poniéndose de costado para ver a Link

- Tiedoll? Froi Tiedoll? - Allen asintió - Él era su amigo de la infancia, creo que al final mi padre cumplió su deseo y logró arrebatarle a Cross...

Allen seguía sorprendiéndose de todo lo que desconocía de su padre. Si lo pensaba, teniendo en cuenta que todo eran discusiones desde que había llegado con Leverrier, no comprendía por qué había dejado al señor Tiedoll, si parecía tan feliz...

- Tienen una historia complicada - dijo Allen

El viernes llegó pronto, en cuanto sonó la campana para salir, fue por Link a su salón y caminaron hacia la parada de autobús. Se despidieron acordando verse en ese mismo parque para volver a casa mañana temprano.

En casa, Kanda repasaba todas sus búsquedas de internet con ansiedad.

Buscando en sitios web todo lo referente a "esa ocasión especial" realmente se sentía idiota por buscar cosas como esas en internet y haberse dignado a leer preguntas de yahoo respuestas, una idea básica acerca del tema le había quedado, así que decidió no seguir profundizando más la búsqueda y con algo de pena ajena borró el historial de su explorador para no dejar evidencias.

Vio de reojo desde la ventana el momento justo en el que el Moyashi llegaba a su casa. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo dignándose a levantarse de su silla y apagar su ordenador al oír el timbre.

Ese día Tiedoll le había dejado la casa afortunadamente, al parecer tenía algunos asuntos que tratar y llegaría algo tarde, no podría ser más perfecto.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Allen que cargaba su mochila que lucía un poco más pesada de lo usual.

- Acaso te vas a mudar aquí Moyashi?

- Solo traje algunas cosas para quedarme. Link casi me hizo empacar la casa entera.

- ¿Por cuantos meses? - dijo Kanda dejándolo pasar

- si molesto, me voy, Bakanda - dijo Allen con malicia, aunque dijera esas cosas, se moría de ganas pro estar a solas con Kanda.

Y él, estaba totalmente revuelto. Después de la conversación sobre la primera vez de ambos, sentía la necesidad de parecer experimentado. Sabía lo que había pasado con Neah, pero la forma en que Allen había reaccionado lo había hecho creer que no tenía mucha experiencia. No se esperaba que hubiera hecho cosas con un tipo más grande que él.

Para la comida, prepararon pasta, porque el estómago de Allen gruñía como fiera y nadie en este mundo podría concentrarse en las artes amatorias.

Ya con el estómago lleno Allen el menos parecía más tranquilo y dispuesto, se aseguró que no tuviera hambre porque los gruñidos de su estómago serian capaz de bajarle la calentura en cualquier momento.

Estaban en la habitación, su bolsa había quedado a un costado de la cama. Kanda sin dejarle mucho espacio se acorraló y le besó, después de todo no se dejaría ganar por ese Moyashi.

Allen se sorprendió y pero se dejó besar. Comenzó a tocar a Kanda bajo la ropa, en cuanto sintió su piel, recordó las ganas que tenía de besarla.

Kanda desabrochó los pantalones de Allen mientras este le quitaba la camiseta.

- La ventana... - dijo Allen al sentir que sus bóxers casi bajaban hasta dejarlo al descubierto.

Kanda fue a cerrarla, pero estaba tan nervioso que atoró la persiana. Allen rió.

- ¡Calla moyashi! - logró cerrarla mientras Allen se sacaba los pantalones por su cuenta.

Continuaron besándose, Kanda atrajo a Allen a la cama.

Se dejó recostar en la cama. Ambos desnudos acariciaban sus cuerpos, Kanda dejo los labios del albino para bajar a su cuello y Allen a pasear sus manos por su sus cabellos, por alguna inquietud que tenía le tiro de ellos ganándose la atención del otro - Bakanda aún no lo hemos decidido. ¿Quién ira arriba?

Apretó su cadera contra la de Allen.

- yo, moyashi - dijo bajándose los pantalones con todo y ropa interior

Allen sabía que era la primera vez de Kanda, que la pasaría mal pues ser pasivo implicaba soportar un poco de dolor, pero tampoco se al dejaría tan fácil.

- dime Allen - pidió

- ¿Qué? de ninguna manera moyashi bobo.

- entonces tendrás de volver a las andadas y resolverlo solo - dijo pasando las manos por la espalda baja de Kanda - dime Allen

Se lo pensó seriamente, podía sentir la erección del moyashi, la suya, a pesar de sus palabras desafiantes, Allen ya estaba sonrojado.

- Allen - dijo en un susurro y mirando para un lado

- Eso no cuenta, dímelo viéndome a los ojos- se quejó.

- Tsk, confórmate con eso Moyashi - se acercó buscando callarle ante la premisa de otra queja.

Allen se resistió por un momento y luego le dejo continuar, apenas se separó buscando aire tiro de nuevo de uno de sus mechones - Eres un tramposo.

- Y me lo dices tú Moyashi? - dijo con un tono burlón posando su mano descaradamente en la entrepierna del otro.

Allen abrió la boca pero contuvo el gemido de sorpresa y placer.

Kanda bajó hasta la entrepierna de Allen y lentamente metió el miembro en su boca. Era momento de ver si las búsquedas de consejos para el sexo oral funcionaban.

Lamió la punta y poco a poco fue tragando más profundo hasta que sintió como Allen tocaba su garganta. Su lengua jugueteaba alrededor de él y pronto comenzó a succionar. Con las manos masajeaba los muslos del chico para luego poner sus manos en su trasero y empujarlo hacia arriba para hacer llegar a Allen un poco más adentro de su garganta. Lo liberó y dejó que por un momento el ambiente fresco hiciera contacto con el miembro del Moyashi para luego volver a introducirlo en su boca calentándolo con su aliento. Su lengua pasó por toda su extensión dando pequeñas mordidas en el proceso. Allen pedía más levantando la cadera y ponía la mano en su boca para morderla y evitar hacer escándalo. Sin darse cuenta, abrió las piernas y las subió ofreciéndole a Kanda la oportunidad de ver su entrada. Con el pulgar, Kanda presionó el espacio entre sus testículos y está haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Se mordió el labio inferior por costumbre ya que siempre acallaba los sonidos que salían de su boca por precaución de que Tiedoll o su padre los hallarán como aquella vez. Kanda se alejó un momento dejándole algo curioso al verle buscar algo en su mesita de noche, sus mejillas se encendieron más al ver lo que era. Lubricante, apenas pudo leer en la etiqueta que decía algo de "saborizado".

Kanda tomó la mano de Allen y le puso un poco de lubricante en los dedos.

- anda, no quiero lastimarte - dijo dando a entender lo que quería.

Allen bajo su mano y frotó sus dedos contra su entrada, Kanda se puso a un costado suyo para seguir usando su boca.

La ayuda que le proporcionaba el lubricante era evidente, al menos estaba contento de que su novio se hubiera ocupado de ese detalle, aunque no dejaba de ser algo incómodo. -Supongo que ya estás listo Moyashi - dijo untando el lubricante en su miembro. Allen le vio con vergüenza como el otro tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa mientras se aplicaba el lubricante.

Tomó la mano de Allen e hizo que recorriera su miembro de arriba a abajo, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos era cálidas y resbalaban tan bien.

- quiero... - Allen miró lo que estaba en su mano, Kanda se acostó y dejó que Allen lo metiera en su boca.

-¿Fresa? - dijo Allen extrañado, limpiándose los labios con el pulgar.

- te gusta lo dulce ¿no? , Moyashi - dijo Kanda

- no, di mi nombre o me meto - dijo amenazando la entrada de Kanda con su mano.

Volvió al miembro de Kanda y siguió succionando sólo deteniéndose para ordenarle que lo llamara por su nombre.

- A- Allen - dijo Kanda cuando el aludido lo tocó con lo más profundo de su garganta.

Allen sonrió y se sentó sobre él, tomó su miembro y comenzó a masajear su propia entrada para abrirla.

Valía la pena complacer al Moyashi en momentos como ese, más si era algo critico como aquello y más si su trasero era amenazado. El albino le miraba con picardía y no pudo evitar de emitir un gemido ahogado al sentir como comenzaba a ingresar en su cálido interior, pensó que se iba a volver loco. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de Allen para mantenerle firme y guiarle.

Allen subió y bajo suavemente hasta que Kanda estuvo totalmente dentro de él. Movía las caderas con el ritmo que marcaba el otro. Kanda jadeaba y soltaba algunos gemidos que se confundían con los suyos aunque todos estos eran como susurros que sólo quedarían en esa habitación.

Lo hundió más adentro apretándose contra su amante y provocó que Kanda hundiera sus dedos e su piel por la cantidad de placer que sentía. Ahora subía y bajaba dejando salir casi completamente a Kanda para luego meterlo en un solo movimiento. Pegó su pecho contra el suyo y lo besó, Kanda lo abrazó y se levantó quedando los dos sentados en la cama, Allen no dejó de moverse y ahora Kanda podía aprisionar su miembro mientras él se hacía hacia atrás para apoyarse con sus manos.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar ante semejante actividad, aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas, ya a esas alturas no cuidaban si sus voces se escuchaban por toda la casa y si los vecinos alcanzaban a hacerlo. Allen pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Kanda buscando aferrarse a él mientras sentía que ya no podía más.

Lo hizo recostarse y Allen entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ahora entraba más profundo, Kanda tomó sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros y con cada movimiento levantaba sus caderas tomándolo por el trasero.

-Y-ya... y-aaa... - dijo Allen casi sin respiración.

Kanda apretó los dientes, él también estaba a punto. Allen terminó primero apretando su interior haciendo que la cálida presión alrededor de Kanda aumentara y lo hizo venir. Ambos temblaron y gimieron hasta que las contracciones terminaron.

Kanda se dejó caer sobre Allen y lo besó profundamente aunque a los dos les faltaba el aire y sus rostros ardían.

Le había encantado, con sólo sentir su punta dentro de Allen hubiera sido capaz de terminar, jamás había experimentado algo como eso, tocarse a sí mismo jamás se podría comparar con estar dentro de Allen.

Se quedaron acostados hasta recuperar el aliento. Kanda seguía empalmado y Allen también. Kanda salió dejando correr su semen fuera de su novio y volvió a meterlo en su boca mientras se masturbaba. Así hasta que terminaron por segunda vez y se tumbaron en la cama, sudando, somnolientos pero sonrientes. Se besaron, Allen apartaba los mechones de cabello que se pegaban húmedos al rostro de Kanda.

Ambos ya cansados parecían listos para dormirse en ese momento, Allen ni tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas para levantarse ahora cuando oyeron movimiento en la planta baja de la casa. Kanda le dijo que debía ser el viejo que acababa de llegar, Allen le vio con las mejillas rojas pensando en que pidieron ser descubiertos. De pronto oyeron la voz de Tiedoll no muy clara y una muy conocida para Allen. Busco sus prendas ignorando las molestias que sentía en su cuerpo ahora para acercarse a la puerta y Kanda le había llamado chismoso pero le ignoro, esa voz era de Leverrier, ¿qué hacia allí?

* * *

**Notas: **AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH el dolor de entregar trabajos. Aprovecho para anunciar el próximo fic en el que trabajaré después del "baka onii-chan", será un yullen donde Allen será un moyashi (sí, la planta) y Kanda su jardinero. Aún no decido el nombre pero por aquí lo anunciaré por si les interesa ;D, también otro detalles de la trama.

Gracias por sus comentarios, cuando llego a casa me iluminan el día y lamento no poder contestarles a todos pero a veces es escribir un cap o contestar u.u. Abrazos a todos y nos veremos de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama insufrible, Leverrier.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Se acercó lo más que pudo a las escaleras sin ser visto.

- Ahora es mi esposo- dijo Leverrier con voz amenazante.

- Pero no te quiere - dijo Tiedoll.

- No importa, es mío, igual que su hijo, jamás tendrás a ninguno de los dos de regreso.

- Pobre Link, con un padre así...

- Cross y su hijo tendrán una mejor vida de la que tu podrías darles nunca en esta pocilga. - se escuchó ira en su voz y un forcejeo.

- Sólo lo compraste .

- Deja de mover el culo frente a Cross o con todo este dinero le voy a comprar el peor futuro a tu hijo.

- Este asunto es entre nosotros, Yuu queda fuera.

- Claro que no, igual de vulgar que su padre, cree que puede quedarse con Allen.  
Kanda tocó su hombro y casi lo mata del susto, se había puesto algo de ropa y tenía la cara llena de enojo, nadie podía venir a casa de su padre para insultarlo.

Allen vio la expresión de Kanda y rápidamente la leyó, le tomo del brazo con fuerza .

- Kanda espera - no sabía si eso era la correcto o si debían intervenir al respecto pero sentía que salir ahora solo podría empeorarlo todo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Moyashi? - dijo con ira contenida oyendo los insultos hacia su persona y su padre. ¿Qué no era digno de Allen? Le partiría la cara a ese bastardo, se aflojó del agarre del albino bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras encontrándose con aquel hombre que sostenía del cuello de la camisa a su padre .

- Mas te vale que lo sueltes hijo de puta o no respondo. Leverrier le miro de reojo soltando a Tiedoll.

- Así que tengo el placer de conocer a este mocoso, ¿crees que tienes edad para mirar así a tus mayores? - dijo con desprecio. Kanda sintió su sangre hervir sentía que cada palabra de ese sujeto le hacían hervir de ira, le quería dar una paliza.

- ¡Kanda no! - grito Allen que había decidido aparecer y detener a Kanda antes de que su puño impactara al rostro de Leverrier.

Leverrier se quedó de piedra. Miró de arriba a abajo a Allen: el cabello mojado, con una camiseta que era demasiado grande, los jeans a medio abrochar y descalzo y Kanda sin camisa, los dos con el cabello alborotado.

- Así que el hijo es tan mentiroso como su padre, igual de fáciles - Tomó a Allen del brazo y lo jaló hasta puerta obligándole a salir.

- Suéltalo maldito viejo - dijo Kanda por fin logrando que el puñetazo llegara hasta la mandíbula de Leverrier.

Tiedoll lo rodeo y trató de detener para que ese puñetazo no se multiplicara.

Leverrier se limpió con brusquedad el rastro de sangre que dejo el golpe y apretando con fuerza el brazo de Allen.

- Tienes cosas que explicarme Allen - dijo con un tono serio y su mirada fija a los ojos grises ignorando a Kanda y Tiedoll.

Le arrastró hasta su auto que estaba frente a la casa aun sin haberse calzado los zapatos y sin dejarle acomodarse, abrió la puerta y aunque quiso resistirse fue arrojado a su interior, le hizo un gesto a su chofer para que pusiera el seguro y bloqueará las ventanas.

- Que esta sea la última vez que tu, Yuu Kanda te acercas a Allen o juro que me encargo de destruirte a ti y a tu padre.

Todo el camino, Leverrier pareció estar conteniéndose pues esas miradas duras no se compararon con los gritos y bofetadas que le dio al llegar a casa. Allen pudo haberse defendido pero dejó que el hombre desquitara su coraje con tal que no volviera a molestar al señor Tiedoll y a Kanda. Su móvil sonaba sin cesar con el tono que había programado para su novio, Leverrier lo tomó y lanzó contra la pared de la sala.

- ¿Le abriste las piernas? - preguntó cuando sus mejillas ya ardían por todos los golpes recibidos. Allen no contestó, aquella tarde valía todos los insultos del mundo. Había sido un idiota, ya no sabía si había hecho bien en salir para tratar de controlar a Kanda, ahora sería aún más difícil verlo.

-Me decepcionas, ya veo que sigues los pasos de tu padre convirtiéndote en una zorra manipuladora y has conseguido que Link te cubriera mientras te revolcabas con ese mocoso - dijo duro y despectivo viendo desde su posición a Allen quien se había mantenido callado hasta que menciono a Link.

- Link no tiene nada que ver en esto - dijo con cierto miedo en su voz, lo que menos quería ahora era que Link también pagara por una tontería y más si era cosa suya.

- Seguro que si, tan débil.

Lo tomó del brazo de nuevo y lo subió a su habitación cerrando con llave  
- En cuanto su cara vuelva a ser la del demonio inocente que parece, te llevaré con los Kamelot y te entregaré a su hijo.

Miro con desesperación la puerta y trató de abrirla pero estaba con seguro, escuchó a Leverrier marcharse dejó caer de rodillas frente a la puerta. No podía estar en una peor posición ahora, ¿qué pretendía ese hombre entregándole a Tyki?

Se abrazó a si mismo tratando de mantener la calma, no podía pensar claramente tanto Link como Kanda se veían amenazados por ese hombre, y donde estaba su estúpido padre en momentos como este? no es que fuese de mucha ayuda pero todo esto en parte era culpa suya.

Se levantó para ir al baño donde dejó correr el agua, no quiso ni reparan en verse al espejo porque seguramente debía estar irreconocible hasta para él mismo.

Mojó su cara con agua fría, le dolía.

Kanda estaba desesperado, Allen no le había contestado y tampoco aparecía en internet, lo más lógico era que Leverrier le había quitado el teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, Link espero todo lo que pudo en el parque, pero Allen no apareció ni respondió sus llamadas ¿y si había escapado con Kanda? Suspiró, al menos el podría ser feliz.  
Regresó a casa con ciertas expectativas, su padre lo esperaba con una bofetada.

-Te atreviste a mentirme.

- si - dijo Link firmemente parado.

Leverrier le dirigió esa mirada intimidatoria y fría, pero Link se mantuvo firme, era la primera vez que le sostenía la mirada de esa manera a su padre.

- ¿Qué haré contigo? supongo que un castigo no te vendrá mal - se acercó y le dio una bofetada, Link no se movió recibiéndolo - Pensé que mi hijo sería alguien competente en cambio dejas que Allen vaya y se revuelque esa escoria! - gritó alzando su voz desmedidamente.

Link se mordió el labio. Allen había sido descubierto.

- ¿Dónde está Allen? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Su padre rió

- En su habitación, donde más esperas que esté, tuve que meterme en esa pocilga donde vive ese hombre despreciable - dijo con el desprecio marcado en su voz. Link se quedó helado y su vista inconscientemente viajó a las escaleras - Hay un cambio de planes, debido a tu incompetencia, he visto que no puedo confiar en ti, así que he decidido entregar la mano de Allen al hijo mayor de los Kamelot.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Las cosas lucen mal para Allen, Kanda y Link. Ahora Allen corre peligro de casarse con Tyki, Leverrier es un ser del mal y a todo esto Cross no hace nada… Si quieren saber que ocurrirá con nuestros protagonistas vean el último capítulo de **Baka onii-chan! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, matrimonios arreglados, noches de bodas, finales.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda recibió una llamada en la mañana. Link le contó todo, que su Moyashi estaba encerrado, que lo habían golpeado y que se lo entregarían a Tyki. Enfureció, pero un rato más tarde, mientras pensaba en qué hacer, su padre recibió una llamada de su jefe, lo acababan de despedir. Era una clara advertencia.

Sintió unas ganas infinitas de reventarle la cara a Leverrier.

Días después el rostro de Allen había mejorado considerablemente, Leverrier lo sabía, por lo tanto, esa tarde le dijo cómo vestir y lo llevó a una cena que se había preparado en casa de los Kamelot.

Leverrier mantenía a Link al margen y mintiéndole vigilado más de lo usual, ni siquiera le había permitido cruzar palabra alguna con él.

Allen estaba completamente incomodo en aquella mesa. Road estaba alegre como siempre hablando con él y no tenía más opción que forzar una sonrisa y obligarse a seguirle la corriente.

Sheryl se disculpó por la tardanza de su hijo, estaba terminando de arreglarse y no tardó en aparecer en el comedor y tanto Sheryl como Leverrier se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

Como estaba premeditado Tyki se sentaría a lado de Allen quien se tensó al tener su presencia tan cerca. Vio de reojo a Leverrier sin muchas esperanzas y su padre tenía la desgracia de asistir peor solo se preocupaba de la botella de vino frente a él, y al parecer ni estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido ¿o sí? no estaba seguro, pero se sentía solo y su única salvación era Link con el cual no podía ni cruzar una palabra. Al menos si se entregaría a Tyki había pedido una última voluntad a Leverrier aunque dudaba si cumpliría con ello y era que dejara en paz al señor Tiedoll y a Kanda, prometía no ver a Kanda pero que no les hiciera daño alguno. Había dicho que lo pensaría y le había dejado con la duda aún.

Tyki le saludó y él solo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que ni le había oído.

- Discúlpalo Tyki, debe estar nervioso, después de todo esta noche se anuncia su compromiso. - dijo Leverrier bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

Tyki besó la mano de Allen y le sonrió con algo de pena, sabía que estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Comieron y bebieron, una vez servido el postre, Leverrier, tomando de la mano a Cross (aunque parecía sostenerla a la fuerza) le pidieron a Sheryl la mano de Tyki.

- Mi hijo se ha adelantado - dijo Sheryl, Road estaba emocionada que casi se subía pro las paredes

Tyki se arrodilló a un lado de Allen, tomó sus manos y sacó una caja que abrió y le mostró.

- Allen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo con esperanza en los ojos.

Finas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Allen, Tyki sintió una punzada en el corazón, esta vez Allen no trataba de ocultar su tristeza. Todos estaban callados, no sabían cómo interpretar esas lágrimas.

- si - dijo Allen para luego sentir como Tyki le ponía el anillo.

- ¡Brindemos! - dijo Sheryl recuperando al sonrisa.

Tyki abrazó a Allen y lo alejó de la mesa, limpió sus lágrimas.

Se dejó hacer, no tenía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para negarse a Tyki.

- No pareces muy contento por nuestro compromiso - dijo limpiando con un pañuelo su rostro.

No dijo nada, era como si sus labios estuvieran sellados. Tyki buscó aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, ahora tenían su chispa apagada con un rostro inexpresivo.

Por un momento pensó que Allen había recapacitado y por eso Leverrier le había dado vía libre para pedir su mano pero parecía lo contrario, como si estuviera cumpliendo con alguna obligación.

- Si no querías debiste decirlo - desvió su mirada.

- Está bien, ¿no era esto lo que tú querías?, ¿no es esto lo que todos quieren? - dijo con frialdad.

- me alejé cuando me dijiste que estabas con Kanda ¿esa no es suficiente prueba para demostrar que te amo y que haría lo que me pidieras? - Dijo Tyki lastimado, pero Allen solo miró a un lado - ¿Leverrier te está obligando?

Allen asintió. Tyki lo abrazó al instante pues no paraba de llorar.

- quédate conmigo, Leverrier no volverá a hacerte daño - besó su mejilla - Cross va a pagar muy caro el daño que te está haciendo, jamás se va a poder librar de Leverrier.

Allen no le respondió, se preguntaba si eso era lo correcto quedarse con Tyki para vivir escapando a Leverrier y sus amenazas - Quisiera hablar con mi adre, creo que hay cosas que debo aclarar primero con él.

- Sabes que a Cross no le importará lo que le digas.

- Lo sé, pero igual es mi padre, y lamentablemente mi única familia - se separó de Tyki.

- Hablando del rey de Roma - masculló Tyki viendo a Cross entrar a la sala donde se encontraban sin la compañía de Leverrier.

- Niño, danos un momento - dijo Cross a Tyki, tuvo que apartarse y regresar al comedor.

- Brindemos, hijo mío - dijo levantando la copa y entregándole una a Allen - porque podrás sacar el culo de casa de Leverrier y dejarás de ser mi problema - y bebió hasta el fondo.

Allen entrecerró sus ojos viéndole incrédulo ante sus palabras, soltó un suspiro cansino.

- veo que estás de acuerdo con lo que tenga que ver con dinero ¿solo te importa eso? ¿Qué clase de persona eres padre? - dijo dolido.

- Por supuesto que amo el dinero estúpido hijo, no me podría dar estos lujos si no tuviera, o es que no recuerdas la vida miserable que teníamos antes.

- ¡Pero esa no es razón para hacer algo como esto! le has hecho daño al señor Tiedoll haciéndole creer que le amabas, ¡¿acaso no eran amigos de la infancia?!

Cross rió.

- ¿me has investigado? - dijo ahora bebiéndose la copa que Allen no había querido. - confórmate con saber que dejaré de arrastrarte conmigo, tómalo como un regalo de padre a hijo -

Allen se pegó a la pared, estaba desesperado, tenía ganas de llorar, de patalear, de ir y romper todo sobre la mesa.

Mientras tanto, los padres fijaban la fecha del matrimonio. En un mes.

Sentía tanta impotencia al respecto. Sentía que estaba solo.

Con el pasar de los días Leverrier estaba mucho más ocupado de lo usual con sus negocios. Link había tenido una brecha para acercarse a Allen habiendo robado una de las llaves de la servidumbre para poder entrar a su habitación. Allen inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar desconsolado, creyendo que nunca más podría hablar con él.

- Allen te puedo ayudar a escapar - dijo atento a los movimientos fuera de la habitación.

- No Link, no te metas en más problemas por mi culpa.

- No importa hacerlo por ti Allen - le sostuvo el rostro lloroso.

- No comprendes, si escapo igual nada estará bien, no hay garantía de que tú vayas a estar bien, y además ha amenazado a Kanda y a su padre no puedo ser tan egoísta y huir.

Link le miró sorprendido. Allen era demasiado bueno y hasta se preocupaba por él.

De pronto algunos movimientos fuera le alertaron.

- Vete Link, por favor - le pidió con temor - Si te descubren no me lo perdonaría. Me ha hecho muy feliz poder verte y hablarte - dibujó una sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo.

La servidumbre llegó a su habitación para avisarle que abajo el esperaba Tyki, su prometido.

Bajó las escaleras, Tyki lo abrazó.

- Avísele al señor Leverrier que he pasado por mi futuro esposo para hacer la prueba de los trajes - dijo a la ama de llaves

Allen parecía un muerto, Tyki lo guió hasta el carro y condujo hasta el centro comercial, se estacionó pero no bajaron del carro.

- ya estamos aquí, justo a un lado de los lugares para discapacitados - dijo al contestar el teléfono.

Allen estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no reparó ni un momento en que al lado de su ventanilla, estaba Kanda. Tuvo que abrir la puerta y tocar a Allen para que despertara de su trance.

Allen se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Tyki los dejó solos diciendo que iba por algo de beber.

Allen vio con sorpresa a Tyki preguntándose ¿por qué? Pero Tyki ya se había marchado dejándoles a solas.

- Bakanda! - lloró en su pecho.

- Eres un llorón Moyashi.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? no sabes cuan horrible es todo esto.

- Así que te pensabas casar con ese idiota - le dio un toque con sus dedos en la frente.

- Eso duele Bakanda! - se quejó pero Kanda lo tomó de la nuca volviendo a besarle con desesperación.

- Estúpido Moyashi, que no aprendiste nada de nuestra charla. Sacrificarte no trae nada bueno ni para ti ni para nadie.

- Pero... ¿y el señor Tiedoll? - dijo Allen preocupado.

- mi padre volvió a pintar, en unos meses se va a New York para presentar su obra en una galería - dijo Kanda como si le molestara mucho.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Allen como entrando a la dimensión desconocida.

- el viejo es un charlatán, dejó de pintar cuando nací porque creía que no podría mantenerme. Se supone que es famoso en USA y yo no tenía ni puta idea. -

Allen se echó a reír.

- Ven con nosotros moyashi.

- K-Kanda - tartamudeó.

- Debes decidir Moyashi, no es como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo

Al diablo con todo pensó Allen por un momento tomando la mano de Kanda quien le sonrió para salir corriendo de allí.

- ¿Por qué corremos?

- Tenemos una hora para que nuestro avión despegue Moyashi. Créeme que no ha sido nada fácil preparar todo esto. Tu estúpido padre nos tuvo que firmar ese documento para poder sacarte de aquí.

- ¿M- mi padre? - estaba que la sorpresa no cabía dentro de sí mismo.

Tomaron un taxi y fueron rumbo al aeropuerto donde Link les esperaba con las maletas de Allen.

Allen se despidió, Link le sonrió, le dijo que pronto se volverían a ver. Le entregó el anillo para que se lo regresara a su prometido junto con unas gracias infinitas.

Abordaron el avión. No tenía idea a dónde diablos iba, pero no importaba porque era libre y estaba con Kanda.

Meses después, ahora se habían instalado en un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York. Nada le había faltado desde entonces, había conseguido cursar el instituto como correspondía. Kanda se había graduado antes que él, fue toda una emoción verlo. Ahora iba a la universidad y le decía cada tanto que se apresurara en salir de la preparatoria de una buena vez.

Algunas veces contactaba a Link por el chat, al principio parecía que todo estaba tenso allá pero no era nada de lo cual preocuparse. Link le alentaba a ser feliz.

Se divertía viendo las pinturas del señor Tiedoll, se había quedado sorprendido con una galería en su nombre, sus obras eran sencillamente hermosas y el mundo se había agitado al verle volver al medio.

Un sobre llegó un día repentinamente a nombre de Tiedoll. Allen con mucha educación se lo entregó, el hombre parecía feliz por alguna razón.

- Creo que les tendré que dejar en casa por una temporada - les anunció.

- ocurre algo malo señor Tiedoll - dijo Allen mientras ponía la mesa para que Kanda sirviera el desayuno.

- No, todo está bien, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en París - se sentó en la mesa - me iré mañana por la mañana, les traeré algún recuerdo - - dijo sonriente como no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo.

En cuanto el señor Tiedoll se fue, Allen y Kanda no salieron del departamento. En todo momento estuvieron juntos, besándose y amándose, aunque Allen se quejaba de hambre pues no tenía tiempo de darse sus atracones.

En París, Tiedoll había llegado a su hotel, tenía un mensaje en la habitación que el habían reservado y dentro lo esperaba un traje nuevo.

Se preparó y siguió las instrucciones de la nota: Esperar bajo la Torre Eiffel. Le parecía muy cursi, un cliché, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Algo desesperado, miró hacia atrás como si una fuerza lo llamara. Caminando lentamente, venía Cross Marian, con la elegancia que lo distinguía.

Tiedoll no dudo al verlo acercarse darle un puño en la cara.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora si estás mejor? - dijo Cross sobándose la mejilla.

- Ya.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar por tanto tiempo - se besaron bajo la luces destellantes que emitía la Torre, por fin estaban juntos.

Tiedoll les había enviado una postal donde estaban él y Cross. Allen miró la postal incrédulo. Kanda solo se palmeó el rostro.

- Tira eso por allí.

- No puedo tirarlo así como así - lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Kanda la volteó para que no se vieran las caras de tontos que tenían sus padres.

Allen se rió, sólo esperaba que Cross no causara más problemas. Besó a Kanda y lo obligó a tirarse en la cama, al final, siempre sería su onii-chan.

Fin.

* * *

**NOTAS: jajajaja se la creyeron, no es capítulo final, haré epílogo... o no?... o si?... o no? ¬w¬. E****spero que les haya gustado el fic, yo agradezco todo su tiempo y comentarios, me llegan al corazón ToT. Pero recuerden que tengo más proyectos, denles una oportunidad ;D.**

**Abrazos y besos a todos, nos vemos en el epílogo.**


	10. Epílogo

**Baka onii-chan!: Ultimate onii-chan**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, m-preg, mucho amor, algo de ooc, y fueron felices por siempre...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda se había graduado y conseguido trabajo de inmediato, Allen había entrado a la escuela de música que quería y ahora estaba en la orquesta sinfónica de la cuidad.

Sin embargo, esa mañana las cosas no pintaban nada bien, podían ser las presiones por los preparativos para la boda o que el ritmo de las presentaciones había aumentado, pero se sentía débil, dormía a todas horas y ahora no había poder humano que le hiciera comer bien.

- Tienes que ir al médico, si no comes como un cerdo, es que estás grave - le dijo Kanda masajeándole la espalda

- Estoy bien, es solo que me ha caído mal la comida - dijo terco. Venía poniendo la misma excusa desde hace dos semanas.

Kanda alzó una ceja y una vena brotó en su sien.

- ¡Vas hoy mismo Moyashi! no quiero excusas - se levantó dejándole mientras hacia un puchero en protesta.

- Cómo quieras pero ya verás que estoy bien ¡hmp!

Tiedoll le había recomendado una internista muy buena según él, así que no perdía nada yendo con ella. Luego de estar esperando casi toda la tarde aburriéndose con revistas del siglo pasado pudo ingresar.

Le hicieron preguntas de rutina para abrir su expediente, le hicieron desnudarse y quedarse con una bata finísima. Las siguientes semanas lo revisaron de cabo a rabo ya que no le encontraban nada, seguía vomitando todo lo que comía e incluso había bajado de peso.

- ¿Tiene pareja, Allen? - dijo la doctora revisando sus genitales porque ya no se le ocurría nada más que revisar. Allen no recordaba que Kanda le había mordido el muslo, quiso morir de la vergüenza, seguro por eso la doctora se había dado cuenta.

- Si, tengo novio.

- Bueno, haberlo dicho antes.

Y le volvieron a sacar sangre para hacer más pruebas, Mientras llegaban, la doctora lo llevó a hacerle un ultrasonido, Allen pensó que iba a tener cáncer, un tumor, alguna ETS, mal de ojo y alguna posesión demoníaca, tanta prueba le asustaba.

- Bueno, señor Walker, en cuanto las pruebas de sangre salgan tendremos la certeza pero aquí se ve claramente que está embarazado.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Allen que por poco se cae de la camilla.

- sí, tiene entre 13 semanas de embarazo.

- Pero yo... no puede ser.

- Puede ser, sin duda, desde hace 20 años se les practica a los niños una prueba de fertilidad, está en la cartilla de salud, como no anotó nada en la sección de la prueba asumimos que era negativa.

-¿Prueba de fertilidad? - dijo Allen como si estuviera drogado

- Sí, para ver el porcentaje que tiene un hombre de embarazarse, es ley - dijo la doctora como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El estúpido Cross seguro no lo había vacunado ni contra la gripe, no había más que decir.  
- A los niños con alta probabilidad se les da orientación para cuidarse de un embarazo no deseado.

Se quería lanzar a un pozo. Encima la doctora le había dicho que ya estaba entrando en el segundo trimestre.

Se fue a casa con los resultados en su mano, ahora como explicarle eso a Kanda, siempre le había dicho que usara condón pero el muy bastardo bromeaba diciendo: "Como si te fuera a embarazar Moyashi"

Pues ahí estaban los resultados. Se mareó de solo imaginar su reacción. ¿Y si no lo se decía? todo estaría en paz... no, no sería lo correcto además Kanda lo notaria cuando comenzara a notarse y seguiría llevándole al médico para hacerse más pruebas hasta que le diera el diagnóstico correcto.

Se echó en el sofá. Kanda no había vuelto aún. El señor Tiedoll volvería para antes su boda, de momento estaba de segunda luna de miel con Cross.

Quería que el sofá se lo tragara o más bien despertarse sobre el mismo y descubrir que todo era un sueño. Vio los papeles nuevamente y se hizo una pregunta, ¿acaso no quería un hijo con Kanda?

Estaban por casarse pero recién comenzaban sus carreras y eran muy jóvenes, tener hijos no había pasado por su mente.

Se quedó dormido, tenía mucha hambre pero no podía levantarse.

Kanda regresó del trabajo y se encontró con un Allen desparramado en el sofá, como si fuera de trapo. Se deslizó hasta él y lo besó, levantó su camisa para besar la espalda de Allen pero las cosquillas hicieron que su novio se diera la vuelta. Del sofá cayó un sobre membretado del hospital. Kanda lo tomó de inmediato y lo abrió, Allen no le daba razón de lo que tenía.  
Comenzó a leer, casi se va de espaldas, adjuntas a las pruebas de sangre había algunas imágenes del ultrasonido, no se veía una mierda, pero ahí debía estar su hijo.

Y recordó que Allen siempre le había pedido usar condón... pero le pareció ridícula su petición, Allen jamás había hablado de su porcentaje de fertilidad, llevaba tirándoselo años enteros, del día a la noche, rellenándolo como pavo y hasta ahora pasada. Kanda miró el porcentaje de fertilidad de Allen... 10%, era tan bajo... no sabía si sentir que era un campeón semental.

Suspiró, de todas formas se iban a casar, el niño sólo había llegado antes.

Bajó hasta el vientre de Allen y puso la mejilla encima.

- ¡¿Ba-Bakanda que haces?! - dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas.

- Nada, solo acercarme a mi hijo Moyashi.

- ¿E-en serio estás de acuerdo con tenerlo? - preguntó dudoso.

- Moyashi idiota - le dio un toque en la frente - No me digas que te estabas comiendo la cabeza con eso. Además esto no tiene devolución.

- ¡Kanda! - se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a mares. Estaba muy sensible.

Allen ahora parecía más tranquilo, aunque aún no habían decidido contarles a sus padres al respecto de que serían abuelos.

Link había venido para ayudarle con los preparativos de la boda, había sido un gran respiro, tuvo que informarle de su condición y casi se va de espaldas. Por un momento le pregunto si no bromeaba y luego terminó felicitándole, se alegraba mucho por él.

Esa tarde fueron a la casa de un diseñador recomendado por Tiedoll, Johnny Gill, ya había hecho una cita para que tomara las medidas para el traje.

Allen era tan delgado que no se le notaba el embarazo para nada, así que sólo tuvo que aguantar el aire para que Johnny midiera lo necesario.

Un saco, chaleco, camisa, y pantalón habían sido pedido en un blanco inmaculado, el único detalle sería la camisa en negro para hacer contraste, Johnny estaba emocionadísimo de tener alguien con tan buena figura y de inmediato se puso a trabajar, en un mes tendrían la primera prueba, el próximo mes tendría poco más de 4 meses.

- Será un problema cuando se comience a notar - dijo Link mientras veía como Allen devoraba su segunda hamburguesa.

- No he engordado nada, voy a la mitad y no se nota - dijo orgulloso.

- Deberías pedir que el traje sea más... amplio - dijo Link.

- ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? - dijo soltando su hamburguesa.

- No, es sólo que no tiene caso pedir algo ceñido con 4 meses de embarazo si te vas a casar cuando tengas casi 7 - dijo Link lo más tranquilo que pudo.

De regreso en casa, Allen se lanzó a los brazos de Kanda.

- ¡Dice que estoy gordo! ¡Mátalo! - dijo Allen jalando a Kanda.

- Es por el traje - dijo Link ya acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor - Hemos ido hoy .

- Tenías que esperar - dijo Kanda hablándole como si fuera un niño

- ME. VA. A. QUEDAR - dijo Allen rumbo a la cocina.

Link regresó a casa por un tiempo, pero Alma había llegado. Kanda le enviaba fotos de Allen y del imperceptible avance de su barriga, pero cuando llegó, no se esperaba ver a Allen tan... gordito.

Evitó todo comentario, el vientre de Allen tenía casi seis meses y ya se notaba pues levantaba sus camisetas. Kanda le decía "cerdito" y Allen le lanzaba lo que tenía a mano.

Dicho y hecho el día de volver a probarse el traje Johnny casi se iba de espaldas al ver a Allen más rellenito, y sin la esbelta figura con la que había venido en un principio.

- Creo que habrá que hacer algunos ajustes - se acomodó sus gafas.

- ¿Cree que se pueda hacer algo al respecto? - preguntó Link en voz baja.

- Pues la verdad, veré que puedo hacer, no pensé que engordaría tanto, pero tengo una idea - sus lentes brillaron - Allen ¿no te molestaría que hiciera un "pequeño" cambio en tu traje?

Allen que estaba probando algunos bocadillos que estaban en una bandeja volteó a verle y simplemente se negó para seguir comiendo.

- ¡Bien!, le tomaré las medidas de nuevo y prometo que su traje ¡quedara perfecto!

Los días pasaban y ya todo estaba preparado. Allen por su condición Kanda le negó esa ridícula tradición de la despedida de soltero y así mismo se negó en ir a algún bar a beber como idiota, tenía mejores asuntos que atender pero la gente a su alrededor parecía no dispuesta a dejarles en paz. Link dijo que era poco ético que durmieran juntos el día antes de la boda. Alma le apoyó y Kanda maldijo ante semejante estupidez.

Se lo llevaron a un hotel mientras Allen era mimado por el señor Tiedoll y Neah, que había llegado con su novio al que le apodaban "Conde".

En el hotel, Alma, Link, Tyki y Cross habían organizado un transporte clandestino de alcohol, basta decir que Kanda se fue a su habitación antes de ver como Alma y Link se conocían a fondo.

A la mañana siguiente, Alma, con una resaca de los mil demonios fue por el traje de Allen. Johnny se lo dio en una caja y le aseguró que el moyashi tendría amplitud para seguir comiendo como condenado.

- Cancela la boda - dijo Allen al ver que su traje ahora era un vestido de novia, que se entallaba en la parte del pecho pero quedaba suelto en la parte del estómago.

- No está mal... - dijo Alma codeando a Link para que la apoyase.

- Voy a parecer una piñata - dijo Allen tratando de encontrarle forma a esa cosa  
Tiedoll estaba alucinando, ya quería vestirlo.

Tiedoll con ayuda de Link y Alma consiguieron someter a Allen con cuidado para colocarle el vestido, la boda era hoy porque sí. Los invitados estarían esperándole y sería una locura cancelarlo por algo como esto ya a estas alturas.

Allen estaba indignado usando ese traje, que fuese a tener un bebé no significaba que era una mujer y mucho menos vestir como una.

- Al parecer el diseñador creyó que te sentaría mejor con tu... condición - dijo Alma.

- No me casaré así, es vergonzoso, además ¡¿has visto la cola de esta vestido?! - señaló la cola de varios metros.

- Tranquilo nosotros te ayudamos.

- No, no quiero, quiero quitarme este vestido - dijo buscando el cierre pero no podía alcanzarlo.

Tiedoll se acercó para calmarle dándole un abrazo.

Por un momento se respiró la paz, incluso Allen casi se vio angelical pues algún infame que no logró identificar le había puesto el complemento que Johnny había dejado en la caja, una corona de flores.

- Señor Tiedoll...

-¿Si Allen?

- Dígale a Kanda que lo quiero... pero que lo tengo que abandonar - dijo tratando de correr  
En menos de cinco zancadas ya lo habían atrapado de nuevo.

- Usa el saco de tu otro traje... así no se verá tan... femenino - dijo Alma poniéndoselo encima.

Lo convencieron de no huir a Alaska y llegaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta y el juez los casaría. Al entrar Kanda no sabía si reír o quedarse impactado. Allen se veía muy lindo, pero antes que nada, iba en vestido. Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacía el juez.

- ¿Y tu traje? - preguntó Kanda muy bajo. Allen sólo enrojeció por la vergüenza - ¿no te quedó? - dijo Kanda sonriendo con malicia.

Allen le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el ramo. Todos tuvieron que contener la risa, el juez tosió y la ceremonia comenzó.

El juez preguntó para rectificar si era Allen Walker, puesto que tenía entendido que eran dos hombres a los que iba casar ahora pero más bien veía a una jovencita plana y con un embarazo levemente notorio.

Allen solo afirmó sin darle detalles, Kanda disfrutaba de las caras que hacía Allen quien apretaba el ramo tanto que si las flores pudieran quejarse estuvieran chillando de profundo dolor en ese instante.

Dieron sus votos y los declararon esposos, Kanda con una sonrisa burlona le quitó el velo para besarle ante de que emitiera alguna queja. Los presentes aplaudieron a los novios. Allen casi se iba de boca enlerdándose con la cola del vestido. Torpemente arrojó el ramo cayendo en manos de Link quien solo tosió con pena.

Todas las chicas se quejaron y trataron de arrebatárselo.

La comida se sirvió y nadie pudo despegar a Allen de su asiento.

-¿Tienes mucho espacio ahí moyashi? - dijo Kanda ondeando el vestido de su esposo.

- esto califica como violencia doméstica, te demandaré - dijo con la boca llena.

- Ya quiero al noche de bodas moyashi - le dijo al oído.

- si quieres provocarme el parto, está bien - dijo con malicia, tener al hijo de Kanda dentro le daba poder, Kanda no podía esperar a que su hijo saliera.

Al fondo Tyki veía aburrido la escena, Allen embarazado, bueno, era el fin de toda esperanza, sin duda.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - dijo un chico pelirrojo de gafas.

- Sí, claro - dijo Tyki pues toda su familia estaba bailando en la pista - Disculpa, ¿de quién eres invitado?, no te conozco - jamás había visto al tipo.

- ¡Ah! Soy Lavi, me invitó la novia, tiene un buen pastel en el horno - rió.

- Es novio.

Se quedaron callados pero luego rieron, el resto de la noche Tyki la pasó charlando con el gorrón de la boda.

Sin darse cuenta se comenzaban a llevar muy bien, demasiado. Tyki pensó que había encontrado a su alma gemela y por fin para olvidarse de Allen.

La fiesta transcurrió. Allen se comenzaba a cansar y quedarse dormido. Kanda le tuvo que llevar al auto para irse al hotel donde había reservado una suite, pero por lo visto no habría noche de bodas. El Moyashi se había quedado profundamente dormido. Como pudo y tratando de no perder la paciencia con el vestido se lo quitó para dejarlo a un lado.

Se metió a la cama, desnudo como su moyashi y se quedó dormido abrazándolo.

Meses después estarían en las mismas circunstancias la mañana en que tenían programada la cesárea de Allen. Le costaba mucho moverse, Kanda tuvo que ayudarle a subirse la ropa interior y a ponerse los calcetines y zapatos.

Allen tenía que bajar algunos escalones para llegar al auto.

- No puedo, ruédame - le dijo a su esposo, la espalda le dolía mucho y le faltaba el aire.

- No te puedo cargar, me rompes la espalda - dijo Kanda más que nada por temor a tirarlo como costal.

Allen se apoyó en el hombro de Kanda y bajó.

- Usarás condón después de esto, tener a tus hijos es un calvario - dijo Allen pellizcándole el hombro. Kanda resistió, le habían dicho que su agresividad subiría por las hormonas.

Entraron a la sala de operaciones, afuera estaba toda la comitiva esperando saber del bebé. Las apuestas corrían por el sexo, Kanda y Allen habían preferido no saberlo.

Sería una linda y adorable niña o un niño, las dos opciones le tenían inquieto. No tardo mucho cuando vieron a una enfermera salir con el bulto en sus brazos. Kanda se paró de la silla como si tuviera un resorte. - Es...niño- se quedó paralizado no cabía su emoción dentro de sí. Apenas pudo ver al bebé con su piel algo rojiza, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y con apenas algunos cabellos cubriendo su cabeza. No podía describir lo que sentía. La enfermera se lo llevo para sus chequeos. Luego de un rato anunciaron que el Moyashi había sido trasladado a una habitación para su recuperación.

Kanda corrió de inmediato, sólo dejaron pasar a Cross y Tiedoll además de él pues parecía procesión aquel lugar. Allen se veía adormilado pero igual lo besó y le dio las gracias por haberle dado un niño tan lindo.

Unas horas después, todos habían dejado regalos para el pequeño, Allen estaba despertando justo a tiempo para recibir a su bebé, darle la fórmula (ya que por su baja fertilidad el pecho no le había crecido) y recibir los resultados.

Cross espió al niño y aseguró que era una niña, lo corrigieron pero él seguía necio.

El doctor llegó con los resultados, y con cara seria les explicó que el niño debería recibir muchos cuidados pues tenía un 90% de fertilidad, era lo que llamaban "doncel", aquellos niños justo a la mitad.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento pero el doctor le dijo que así como Allen tendría una vida normal, nada de lo cual preocuparse con respecto a su salud. Cross solo refuto que entonces su nieto era una nieta aun terco. El doctor les dio algunas indicaciones y salió dejándole con su bebé. Tiedoll algo más tranquilo les hizo una pregunta la cual hizo que ambos se miraran por un momento.

"¿Cómo le llamarían? " Kanda hablo antes de que Allen pudiera maquinar algo. "Mikhail" la verdad le parecía extraño que se decidera por un nombre occidental pero le agradaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS:** Ahora si cumpliendo con lo prometido el epilogo, qué les ha parecido? al final no me pude resistir a poner algo de m-preg ya que quería Allen y Kanda fueran una linda familia feliz, incluso Kanda se emocionó XD

Ha sido maravilloso que hayan seguido esta historia, me he esforzado día tras día para poder actualizar y ser constante con las actualizaciones, prometo seguir con este ritmo para mis siguientes historias, Nos vemos en "_**El moyashi y el jardinero**_" que estaré publicando en los próximos días, asi que estén atentos.


End file.
